


Enchanted by the Moonlight

by TeamBini



Series: Desperate Measures [2]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hi Kore and Keliir!, OCs have cameos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamBini/pseuds/TeamBini
Summary: Sequel to Desperate Measures. Guardian wants to explain Valentine's Day to Leiftan, but between Miiko sending her on a goodwill mission to help the Purrekos with Nevra, and Leiftan apparently having interest in every other girl but her, she wonders if it is even worth it.Meanwhile, Leiftan is dealing with issues of his own, like hiding his relationship from the rest of the guard...





	1. Guardian's POV

**Author's Note:**

> It is done! Here is the sequel to Desperate Measures! Zodiac and I had a blast writing this one! Life kind of got in the way, which is why it wasn't ready by Valentine's, but who cares? It's here, and UNCENSORED for your viewing pleasure.

Guardian gave long, languid stretch as her mind slowly returned to the waking world. Bits of sun streamed in through the heavy curtains, bringing slight warmth to the otherwise chilly room.

Eldarya got quite cold in the winter!

She rolled onto her back, her arm thwacking the empty bed next to her. She heaved a sigh. Of course the bed was empty. It was empty when she fell asleep, and it was empty when she woke up. But there were times where she would wake in the middle of the night and feel strong arms holding her to a bare chest. She grabbed the pillow and shoved it into her face, taking a deep inhale. It was faint, but she could smell the clean scent of fresh linen with a faint trace of incense. 

Leiftan’s scent.

He always came when she slept and left before she awoke, never doing more than simply holding her to him, feeding off of the desire that brimmed just below her skin. She didn’t mind that. It was part of their deal. She allowed him to feed off of her, as long as it was ONLY her. After the incident in the woods, she had requested he wait, but if the half-fae was honest with herself, she was getting slightly tired of embracing under the moonlight or quick stolen kisses in empty corridors.

She moved the pillow to her eyes, darkening her vision and blocking out the sunlight for just a bit longer. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled the day the Black Dog had attacked, nearly killing Leiftan. Desperate measures had been required to keep him alive—not that she minded. Not now. But still, it was starting to get rather annoying waiting for the perfect time to bring up that subject again. It wasn’t something she could risk talking to him about during the day, and during the night, she didn’t have the strength thanks to Valkyon and Jamon’s training.

Outside her door, she could hear the quick footsteps as her fellow guardians rushed by, chatting about this mission and that. One stopped and rapped on her door.

“It’s open!” Guardian called, straightening up and shifting her nightgown to ensure she was covered. 

The door slowly opened with a loud creak. A pair of long rabbit years poked around the door.

“Guardian?” Ykhar asked breathlessly. The poor thing had clearly been moving as fast as her little legs would permit, “Miiko has requested you presence.”

The human rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, hitting a large snag. As she worked to undo the knot, she asked, “When?”

Ykhar gave one of her bashful smiles, “Um…now.”

***

Guardian felt her breath zip through her tightly sealed lips with a hiss.

“You have objections?” The kitsune raised an eyebrow, one of her tails give a threatening flick.

The girl’s fists tightened around her crossed arms. There was no point in telling Miiko that, “Today is Valentine’s Day. I’d REALLY like to be free in case my boyfriend…incubi…manly male man thing wants to treat me to something.” She was quite certain that telling Miiko about the ‘Woods Incident’ would not end well for her. There was probably a rule against sleeping with your higher ups. Instead, she quickly glanced over at Nevra. The young vampire appeared to not have a single care in the world.

“No Miiko. I’m just a bit curious. What exactly are we doing together?”

The fox nodded to Nevra. He gave a quick nod before twirling to face Guardian with grace that would make a ballet dancer green with envy.

“The Purrekos have requested our assistance for the day. Seeing as they supply us with EVERYTHING, you and I have been conscripted to assist them.” He quickly glanced to the fox, his eyes glimmering with amusement, “That sound about right?”

Miiko rolled her eyes, “You make it sound like I’m threatening you. It’s quite simple. Go to the beach, help them get their cargo to the market, and help set up displays. As the head of a guard, it is key that you maintain our good relationship Nevra. And as for you Guardian,” She switched her gaze, “It’s important to get to know the other inhabitants of this world, so you will be helping.”

Guardian felt her heart sink. So much for a happy, carefree, Valentine’s Day with Leiftan. Then again, she wasn’t too sure he had gotten the not so subtle hints she had dropped at dinner the previous night.

FLASHBACK

_She had been shoveling around a yellow glob of bland mush around her plate, trying to figure out how to best broach the subject of Valentine’s Day with Leiftan. They sat across from each other in the Guard canteen. The dinner rush was in full force, meaning that someone would have to strain hard to pick up her conversation with him. Guardian’s dinner companion sat across from her, focused on his meal, clearly used to the nonexistent flavor._

_“So, there’s an Earth holiday called Valentine’s Day.” Maybe the best way to go about it was a direct attack._

_“I’m aware of it.” He had responded nonchalantly, taking another long drink of water. “Men and women express affection to each other via flowers, chocolates, and cards.” His voice almost sounded robotic._

_Guardian looked down at her plate, wondering how she should go about asking him what they could do together. Honesty was always the best policy…_

_“Do you have an equivalent on Eldarya?” She asked._

_Leiftan looked up from his plate, a small smile forming across his face. “Sort of. Different name and different day. Why do you ask?”_

_Guardian shifted in her seat, sitting up straight and clearing her throat, “I was wondering if we could—“_

_Her question was swallowed up by a certain Brownie, “Leiiiifffftaaaaan!” Ykhar came bounding up to the table, several scrolls clasped tightly in one paw. The girl placed her free hand on the table and leaned over to her fellow Light Guard member._

_“Miiko wants to see you, right now! She said it’s about the you-know what. AH!” She quickly shifted her hand to secure one of the slipping documents._

_Leiftan made no motion to move as he lifted another full spoon to his mouth, “That can mean any number of things Ykhar. Guardian was just about to ask me—“_

_The flustered bunny grabbed his shoulders, “Now Leiftan! She was quite adamant! She needs you now!” Her almost gray eyes swirled in an attempt to garner favor with Leiftan._

_The incubus sighed and address his dinning companion, “Guardian, my apologies, it seems like Miiko needs me more than I need dinner,” The edges of his face twisted up in a grin, “We’ll talk later, okay?” He quickly slid his chair in and took deposited his tray near the wastebin, following the hyper Brownie out of the canteen._

_Guardian slumped back into the chair, exhaling slowly. Leiftan was a smart man. He wasn’t some shrieking violet, inexperienced in love. He liked to take charge. She was hopeful he had understood what she was about to ask. It would be nice to spend a romantic holiday with him._

END FLASHBACK

The human and the vampire walked down the green slanted hill just outside of the headquarters. The bitter cold of the morning had been alleviated slightly thanks to the sun briefly poking out from behind various clouds. Guardian was thankful that there wasn’t a strong gale going, as it let her coat keep her warm just enough to avoid frostbite.

Even Nevra tightened his scarf in an attempt to fend of the bone chilling air of the late morning.

“Are you warm Guardian?” He asked as they turned right at the crossroads, “There’s room enough for two under this scarf.”

Guardian sped up her pace slightly, keeping her eyes locked on the ground, listening to the dead leaves crunch and crack beneath her boots.

“Nevra, let’s just focus on the mission.”

The grass hills dipped into a large stone staircase, hugging the curves of the hill all the way to the sandy beach. As she descended the stone stairs, a dying zephyr brought the wonderful smell of salt water and sand to her nose. Suddenly, the girl found herself overcome by happy memories of a little girl learning to build castles out of wet sand, and of a mother who brought her seashells for decoration. Guardian quickly increased her pace once more, quickly nearing the base of the stairs.

“Hey, slow down! If they think you’re eager they might give you extra work!”

Guardian was jerked back; however, her forward momentum caused her body to swerve. The sky seemed to spin in slow motion as her footing was lost and she tumbled onto the sandy beach, taking Nevra with her.

Soft, powdery sand broke her fall, and in turn, her soft skin broke Nevra’s fall.

“You know,” The normally calm voice was muffled by the sand, “Dis WOULD be funny in any odder situation.” Nevra’s head jerked up, showering Guardian with tiny grains, as he spat, trying to dislodge the material from his mouth.

Still he quickly regained his usual swagger, hopping to his feet and quickly offering a hand to help Guardian to hers.

“Need help brushing off?” He pointed to her half fae’s blouse, which looked as though she had rolled around in a barrel of sugar.

“No.” Guardian quickly patted off her blouse, hearing the gold coins she carried in her bra jingle, “Let’s just get the Purrekos taken care of. The sooner we do that, the sooner we get the rest of the day off, yes?”

A rather large cargo ship was moored to the small wooden dock. Three familiar figures stood around a large, heavyset man with a pointed moustache. One of the cat-like creatures snatched a large parchment from the man, quickly signing all of the lines.

“Is that all Danzaan?” The gray one, Purroy, asked as he scribbled his signature across several lines.

“Yeah that’s all Purroy. Send my regards to Purroko. You three take care of yourselves now. I’ll be back next month with stuff for the Festival of Fertility.” The large man waddled back to his impressive ship, leaving several large bags and crates strewn about on the beach.

The feline with a feather boa turned at the sound of the approaching guard members. “Ah! We have our dear Shadow boy and the little faeline here to assist!” She clapped her paws together, causing the tiny bangles to cling together.

“Purriry, how many times to I have to say it. My name is—“

“Oh shush now vampire. You’re no fun sometimes, I swear.” Purriry turned to Guardian, “Guardian, be a dear and take all of the purple sacks. That should be easy for you and your opposable thumbs.” She sauntered ahead, shaking her hips in a way that any starlet would approve of.

“Quit staring Purreu.” Hissed Purroy, “You know how she gets when she catches us staring! You! Nevra! Please help with the boxes of Royal Jelly. And no eating it this time!”

Guardian went over to the large sacks lying about near the cliffside. She grasped the top of one, expecting to need to heave with all of her might. Shockingly, it was light as a feather. The worst was the bulk. It was so big she would probably have to wobble just to carry two.

“Well now dearie, what did you expect?” Purriry turned and purred, “I only use the lightest fabrics in my designs. No sense in weighing you all down with loads of useless fabrics. No, only the best silk from the Jade Coast will do. Come along now dearie, follow me.” With a sassy flick of her tail, the cat continued walking up the steps like she was a runway model.

The bags tapped each other as Guardian steadily made her way back up the winding stone stairs, following on the cat’s heels.

“Behind you.” She heard Nevra called as he quickly passed her on the grass with a large chest resting on his shoulders like a boom box.

“Nevra,” She panted, “Doesn’t that hurt your shoulder?”  
The Shadow Guard leader have a weighed down sigh, “Yeah…it’s heavy. But I can’t exactly push it all the way there. I’m tickled you care so much Guardian <3.

She rolled her eyes and continued trudging up hill, her ribcage starting to protest and her lungs starting to feel irritated.

“Just a bit further dearie!” Called Purriry.

The heat of the workout was certain doing wonders to keep Guardian’s skin tinged with warmth. She passed two Absythne members all bundled up, each wearing a thick hooded cloak. As they passed, she couldn’t help but hear the one with long, black hair say something to her male companion.

“You’re imagining things Berius. Leiftan was just giving me compliment is all! He said I have radiant eyes! And he looked so serious when he said it too!”

Guardian’s footsteps slowed slightly and her ears perked up. What?

“Yeah, but really Sylliba?” Her companions was clearly irked by the who conversation, “I heard him tell that to Elloise at breakfast while asking what her favorite food was. He’s playing around!”

“Falling behind love?” Purriry called nonchalantly.

“Sorry Miss!” Guardian quickly increased her pace. Leiftan has never told her she had pretty eyes…Maybe he had gotten hungry and she wasn’t around? But still he had promised…but an incubus had to eat! She quickly lifted her shoulder to reveal her Guard El bangle to the ogre at the front gate. It shuffled aside, causing all the beads in its braids to clink and clang.

“Romar taht htiw gnihtemos od uoy, raed won yllaer!” The Purreko said to the ogre in a heavy accent. The beast snorted, sending a visible cloud streaming from its nostrils, as it’s orange eyes glared at the cat. All it did in reply was growl, gnashing its elongating tusks.

“Sniffu here needs new armor.” Purriry explained, flicking one of the ogre’s leg guards with a claw. “Fashion and function dearie. They can go hand in hand.” She tisked.

Sniffu continued to glare, but his growl grew far more audible. 

The calico cat simply continued on her way, clearly not bothered by the ogre.

“This way Guardian dear. Once Purroy is done with that vampire boy, he’s sending him my way.”

Guardian’s muscles were starting to twitch in warning as her palms struggled to keep the sacks from smacking the ground. She would have loved nothing more than to get to the clothing shop and drop her luggage, but Purriry seemed to have other plans. She stopped to speak with every guardian she encountered, giving them fashion advice all the while promoting her store.

As Guardian waited for her to finish talking to one stringy looking brunette, she caught a certain part to the conversation.

“I need something to accent my skin! Sir Leiftan told me I was practically glowing, and I need something to keep it up!” The Brownie played with her antlers.

“Hmm stop by the shop later. I have some high end Serentiy—“

Guardian’s jaw ached in warning and she was suddenly painfully aware that she had been clenching her jaw too tightly. What was Leiftan’s problem? Valentine’s Day was about HER not this stringy looking half-deer girl!

She didn’t have time to wonder about it, as the cat continued on after answering the Brownie’s question. The Purreko led her down the main street of the bazaar, greeting every person to come within several feet. While guardian waited patiently for her to finish with a particularly chatty boy, a chilly breeze brought a very faint scent of incense to her nose. Guardian whirled about, checking the heads of the busy street for blonde tufts with brown streaks. Maybe it had been her imagination. She could look long, as the Purreko quickly turned down a different street, signaling for her to follow.

The Purreko led her down a very small street parallel to the main market in the Refuge El. The cat used a key on her wrist to unlock the back door to the clothing shop. The familiar flowery perfume wafted out into the street as warm air rushed forth. Purriry ushered the human into the back of her stop. It looked like a movie star’s closet. The walls were lined with hangers full of clothes.

“Where’s your sewing machine?” Guardian asked as she sat the large sacks upon a floor chest.

The cat tilted her head curiously, her one eyebrow rose in confusion.

“You know what you use to—“

“Darling, do you honestly think I would use one of those silly things?” Purriry flipped off her boa and looped it around a hook on the wall. “I forgot! You come from the world of cats. They use machines to make clothes there yes? No. I use magic; a magic needle to be exact.” She sashayed across the room and opened a small drawer on her desk. A large white needle flew out and hovered in front of the Purreko. It reminded Guardian of the Fairy Godmother’s wand.

“Let’s see now…Guardian, can you get some of the red sheet fabric from the bag? A bolt of it should be on the top.”

Guardian opened the sack and withdrew a rolled up cylinder of fabric. Purriry tapped the needle to the fabric and with a whirl, the needle got to work. Wherever its sharp point touched, the fabric was cut with precision. Guardian watched dumbfounded as a string of light transformed into thread as the needle poked and prodded the fabric, turning it into a masterpiece.

“Go a bit easy on the sleeves. I’m thinking capped. That ought to be back in style now.” Purriry instructed the needle. With ever twist and turn, Guardian could start seeing a magnificent dress forming.

“Get me some orange and gold from the chest under the sack dear.”

Guardian obeyed, lifted the large lid, and digging through the chest, feeling several textures of fabrics. Quickly, she located a soft orange and a shimmering gold that seemed to fit the bill and tossed them out, watching in delight as they whirled around the red, joining the immaculate dress design. A sweetheart neckline was forming as the yellow and orange accented the deep, burning red.

The needles flew around, threading connections together, blending all three colors into long top and dress set. The skirt flared out, the red, yellow, and orange shakes making it look as though it was ablaze. The red top had large capped sleeves for hiding all sort of goodies.

“I’ll call it “Pele.” Purrity decided, retrieving a hanger and placing her newest creation on the rack. “Now, I need to restock the shelves. It seems like the vampire is still busy, but you seem like a strong human. She went to the wall and pushed a few skirts to the side, revealing a clipboard.

“Let’s see now,” She pointed a paw at the rack closest to Guardian, “Get four Furry Beast Sweaters from there, and half a dozen Lenne’s Pride tops, and ten Futuristic Zebra necklaces. I’ll show you how I want them set up.”

Guardian too a long drink of water from the offered canteen. Nearly two hours later, she had practically reorganized the entire clothing shop, and even helped Purriry make a new display for the Pele dress set. As she smoothed the skirt out on a manikin with pointed ears, she could have sworn she saw a quick flash of white, black, and sea foam green in the crowd around the shop; however, she could not leave her post to investigate.

Purriry had told her to take a well-deserved break and even fetched a canteen full of water for her. 

“Excellent work dearie. I’ve already sold 5 dresses. Wonderful display! Simply perfect!” The Purreko placed her hands on her hips, “And without that lazy lout Nevra! Purroy is probably using him to lure poor young maidens into his shop to buy ingredients for perfumes or beauty potions.” She pulled out a nail file and began to work on her claws, holding out her paw to admire them, “Jokes on them though.”

“Hm?” Guardian tilted her head in confusion.

“Oh dearie, surely you guessed it! Come here, come here!” She gestured with a single well-filed claw. Guardian leaned down and brushed hair from her ear.

“The boy is inexperienced as they come.”

Guardian covered her mouth to stifle a slanderous giggle, “No!”

“Oh yes.” Purriry nodded. “He was an average boy, unable to properly talk to ladies. Went as red as the blood he so loves whenever one got near. But then that book came out in the world of cats. What was it called now? Evening? Midday? I can’t recall, but it made his kin popular here. Inflated his ego so quickly that by the next day I barely recognized him. It’s all a show!” Purriry leaned on the counter, “Brush his hand or bat your eyes and he will get tongue-tied!”

Guardian chuckled through her covered mouth, “Really? I’ll have to do that. It would be nice to shut him up the rest of the day. He’s cute just not for me.” Her mind wandered off to a memory of Leiftan bathed in the moonlight as she drifted off into the abyss of sleep.

“Ah? A maiden’s blush I see!” Purriry’s tail flicked up and down as her green eyes shimmered mischievously. She leaned over, her pink nose almost touching Guardian’s face.

“Hmm, I was mistake,” Guardian felt her chest relax in relief, only for the cat to continue, “A maiden you are no longer, it seems. That’s the blush and starry-eyed look of a girl who has bloomed into a woman. So who is the lucky gentleman? Tell me! Tell me!” She urged.

Guardian hid her face behind the canteen of water, thankful that the shop was empty and no one else was privy to the conversation. She quickly peaked over the top of the canteen, making sure people were shuffling past the shop and no one was pausing like they were considering entering.

“He’s…he wants it to be a secret.” She whispered.

“Shame.” Purriry leaned back with a pout, “Isn’t today some special holiday in the world of cats? Valentino…Valentia…”

“Valentine’s Day, yes.”

The bell tingled as a girl walked in, holding a large box.

“Purriry! You’ll never guess what!” The young girl ran up to the counter, her yellow eyes blazed with life, Leiftan just gave me chocolate!” She shoved the box onto the counted, nearly bouncing with excitement. I think he’s noticed me! Quick, I need something sultry that will accent my—“

Guardian quickly returned to the back of the shop. So that was how it was? Everyone got things from Leiftan, except the one person he had actually slept with!

The distressed girl uttered a few choice curses before plopping into one of the wooden chairs near the desk where Purriry kept her magical needle. The girl that had just bounded in was certainly a looker, she wouldn’t deny that there were plenty of better looking females in Eldarya. But it wasn’t like Leiftan to be sociable and give things to everyone.

She heard the bell rattle once more, hopefully signaling the shop was empty once more.

Purriry waltzed into the back room, wearing a smug grin. Clearly Guardian’s actions had let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

“So, THAT’S how it is.”

Guardian opened her mouth to either protest, knowing she and Leiftan could not risk being ousted, or to beg the Purreko to remain quiet. Purriry held up a hand to silence her.

“I’ll be quiet love, no worries there. Buuuuuuuuut,” She looked Guardian up and down, “Why isn’t he here? Or is it one-sided? AH forbidden romance!” She clapped her paws together.

Guardian strained her ears, only picking up the sounds of people in the street and not looking within the shop, before responding, “We haven’t really talked about today. I wanted to spend the day together to tell him that I’d like to be physical, but as you can see, I was sent to help you. Not that I’m complaining but—“

“Oh pish posh! I’m not one to stand in the way of love. I might be able to salvage your day yet human. Tell me, my ears have picked up jingling in your bust. How much gold is there?”

Guardian reached into her top and withdrew the three pieces she kept for emergencies. “You can help?” She held them near her head, just out of the cat’s reach.

“You need a gift. I can help with that. “ Purriry held out a paw.

Hesitantly, Guardian deposited the three coins. The moment they had touched the cat’s paw, she snatched her hands back and stashed them away.

“Top drawer where my needle normally is.” The Purreko instructed as she donned her boa, stroking it affectionately. 

Guardian opened the drawer. The magic needle lay on its side, looking perfectly normal and unspectacular. Next to it sat a miniature lavender caldron. It appeared to be one of the prop caldrons that Guardian saw everyone in October, the kind that people placed candy in on their doorsteps when they didn’t want to deal with the doorbell constantly.

“This?” She grunted as she pulled the surprisingly heavy caldron out.

“Yes. My snack caldron. Also good for enchanting garments. But mostly I use it for snacks.” Purriry produced four small bags. “Now dearie, everyone knows that the quickest way into a man’s heart and pants is his stomach.” She slid the four bags towards Guardian, “Mix and match these flavors in there until you find a satisfactory flavor. Tap the belly of the caldron three times and let it know when you’re done.” The shop bell chimed, “Coming!”

Guardian opened the first small pouch. It contained the most obvious item for chocolates: Cocoa beans. She quickly took a whiff of one. It was a pleasant full smell, with a bit of a floral accent. The second pouch contained what appeared to be sugar. She took a small amount on her finger and sampled it. Immediately her cheeks contracted and she winced. Salt? Who used salt in chocolate? The third pouch contained what resembled kosher salt; however, upon sampling her tongue lit up with sweetness. 

“Salt that looks like sugar and sugar that looks like salt?”

The fourth pouch contained a small jar of amber colored jam. Guardian sampled a small amount. It was similar to caramel and honey mixed together.

“Mix and match huh?” Guardian took the first pouch, remembering what her mother had taught her about making chocolate. She wasn’t even sure what Leiftan’s pallet was like, seeing as so far she had only seen him eating the same bland food that she was forced to eat. 

Chocolate was chocolate. She placed four beans into the cauldron to see how much she could fit. As she did, vapors began to float, hiding the beans from view. The scent was sweet, but still lacking in full-bodied chocolate. Guardian opened the jar of viscous jam and poured it into the fog, monitoring the scent of the vapor as it grew sweeter and sweeter. It still wasn’t as strong as she wanted. She reached into the bag of sugar, sprinkling it into the base, until finally, the scent that met her nose was that of delicate chocolate.

Except… something was missing. It wasn’t that DEEP all encompassing dark cocoa taste she enjoyed. She eyed the salt. Maybe…

She took a small pinch between her finger and let several grains tumble into the fog. The result was instantaneous. It was exactly the scent she had been searching for. Guardian tapped the pot and announced she was done.

A pillar of fluffy pink steam spewed up in a column and remained there for several moments before dissipating.

Within the body of the pot, sat six perfectly formed bonbons, all secure and tied up in a plastic bag.

“My! How wonderful looking! The man will surely love those!” Purriry came into the back room and clapped her paws together. Having no pockets to store her gift, she inserted the bag between her bra and her skin.

Purriry and Guardian resumed their work, Guardian restocking every corner of the shop, while Purriry chatted up with her guests. The enchanted needle twisted and turned, creating replacements for garments sold. Guardian was a bit surprised at how warm she got working indoors. The constant reaching up and down and stretching motions was making her work up quite the sweat. Finally late afternoon turned to evening and the duo went to the back for a well-earned cup of water.

The bell rang again and a familiar voice rang out, “Hey Guardian! I’m all done, you ready to go?”

Purriry put her paw to her lips and dropped her voice down, “Best not tell him about the sweets dearie. Only Ezarel has a bigger sweet tooth than that silly blood sucker.”

Guardian nodded and patted where she had hidden the small bag away, thanking Purriry for her help and exiting the backroom, ready to face Nevra and his fake seductions.

“Ta-da!”

She wasn’t expecting that. Or maybe she was. Honestly, with what Purriry had told her, she wasn’t sure.

Nevra had just presented her with a large bouquet of roses.

“Well?” He grinned.

“How…thoughtful.” She accepted the large bundle. It had to be over a dozen for sure! “What’s the occasion Nevra?”

“Well, I heard from a reliable source that it’s Valentine’s Day on Earth. The holiday for love and affection.” His eyebrow wiggled. “It’s no Festival of Fertility, but I guess it will do.”

Guardian furrowed her brow, “Festival of Fertility?” Leiftan had mentioned it.

Nevra placed both of his hands on her shoulders and led her from the shop. 

“The Festival of Fertility is held on the eve of the fourth new moon. It’s like a more…adults only version of your Valentine’s Day if you get what I mean.

The afternoon was giving way into evening, with winter daytime being next to nonexistent. Nevra pulled her out of the way from a young fae child, running through the market, his aggravated mother in pursuit. 

Nevra’s shoulder’s bumped into a rather buxom young woman whose skin was almost a sickly shade of pale green. 

“Oh, pardon me Nevra.” She brushed some brown hair resembling leaves behind her ear, revealing a rose.

“My Lyla, you look stunning today. Is that flower yours or did you find it?”

The nymph covered her mouth and giggled, “No Nevra. I got this from Sir Leiftan of all people! He said it added to my radiance.”

Guardian felt acid rise from her stomach into her mouth.

“Huh, well how about that.” Nevra guided Guardian away from the nymph and towards the center of the town. She let him tug her along, her heart too busy seething with confusion, jealousy, and anger. 

“What’s gotten to you Guardian? I can practically smell the anger.” Nevra continued down the cobblestone path to the large, circular center of the market. A small group of musicians had set up and were starting to play on their instruments. They didn’t look like the tools of bards that Guardian saw on Earth, but there were similarities. The songs were quick little melodies, but they gave a decent ambiance to the down center, rather than just the sound of chatting people. 

Nevra guided Guardian to the large circular fountain in the center, giving her shoulders a gentle shove to make her sit.

Across the way, near where the musicians were playing, Guardian spotted the Keeper of Companions talking with Ezarel.

“That Keliir?” Nevra leaned over.

“She likes the name Zoe.” Guardian explained, watching as the ash haired woman started moving her hands animatedly as she spoke to Ezarel.

“Is that stick in the mud smiling?” Nevra asked incredulously. 

Ez said something to make Zo laugh so hard she had to cover her mouth. Just as the wild girl was lowering her hand, Guardian spotted a pink blue heading towards the duo.

She made to stand and warn them, only to have Nevra place a firm hand on her shoulder and force her back down.

“Watch.” He ordered with a grin.

Guardian strained her eyes, noticing the blur was a rather large Pimpel. The rabbit bounded over to Ezarel and leaped, delivering a quick kick to his back, sending the elf’s tumbling towards Zoe.

Their lips met.

“That’s my Bilbo!” Nevra shouted as the Pimpel ran off. “I APPROVE TOO BILBO!”

Guardian watched Ezarel detach himself from Zo’s mouth, though not without difficulty. He didn’t force her back from him; but rather, gently pushed her away before turning and running after the rabbit.

Zo remained still, a look of confusion swirling around her face until a red-headed guard ran up to her threw her arms around her neck, cracking up with laughter. The confused wild woman’s face lightened as she seemed to understand, and she too soon joined in the laughter.

“I wonder if Leiftan’s given them something too.” Guardian thought as she glared.

“Alright. Something has your delicate underwear in a knot. Talk.” Nevra ordered.

Guardian rolled her eyes and instead focused on a group of small satyr fawns attempting to dance to the music. They stumbled and tripped over air, but continued to laugh nonetheless.

“I have a friend whom I wanted to spend today with since today is a special day back home, but instead they decided to hang out with someone else.”

Nevra plopped down next to the girl, taking one of the roses from the bouquet and admiring the petals. “Did they know you wanted to spend the day together?”

“I didn’t TELL them. But they knew what today was for me.”

The vampire brought the flower to his nose and inhaled deeply. “It’s a failure to communicate it sounds like. If it were me, I’d give him a piece of my mind. Or enjoy the day with someone else.” He used his arm to brush her own in a suggestive manner.

Purriry’s words came back to Guardian. 

In her mind, she replaced the black hair and eyes, with fairer shades, added some height, and removed the icky purple clothes. She brushed a strand from imaginary Leiftan’s brow, sensing Nevra still. Boldly she got closer, letting her breath brush the nape of his neck.

Oh yes. Purriry had been right.

Leaning over to the vampire’s ear she tried to whisper in as sultry a manner as possible, “Whatever are you referring to Nevra? If you’re insinuating what I think you are then—“

“YOU MISSED IT! LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO HE WAS HERE AND WE DANCED! I DANCED WITH LEIFTAN!” Squealed horned female to her group of friends.

And instantly Guardian knew what course of action was best. She tossed the roses to Nevra.

“I need to go deal with something.”

The vampire was still recovering from her advancing, giving a simple squeak in reply as Guardian marched towards the headquarters. Leiftan had some explaining to do, and she wasn’t going to assume anything until she heard the truth from his lips!

Guardian arrived at the door to Leiftan’s quarters after walking briskly through he halls, determined to hide her scowl. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but she needed answers! He KNEW about what Valentine’s Day was, and yet she had heard him bestowing gifts and moments on other girls all day!

She took a steady breath to calm herself, not wanting to go in and immediately accuse him of things. As it stood at that moment, she felt the nerves in her head were smooshed against her skin and she could feel her heart pounding in her neck. She managed to alleviate the pressure after a few long, deep breaths. She rapped her knuckles on the door, hoping Leiftan was home.

“It’s open!” She had an odd sense of déjà-vu from that line. Trying to keep her anger at bay, she gently turned the handle into Leiftan’s large room. As the door swung open with a long creak, she was greeted by the splendor of his massive living quarters.

He had opted for a white and gold pallet. The walls were lined with either columns or bookshelves. Some shelves were filled with massive tomes while others held odd knick-knacks that she supposed his familiar brought back to him. On one of the walls was a small square table with nothing on top, except for a fine layer of dust. In the center of the room was his bed. It was larger than hers, just big enough for two. Orange light from the setting sun filtered down from above, Guardian wondered if there was a skylight. Leiftan sat on the bed, his feet dangling from the side. He stuffed something into the folds of his jacket and tossed it aside. Upon seeing her, his face lit up and he reached behind to pull out a plate.

“Guardian! Good! I—“

Guardian put up a hand. “Can we talk?”

Leiftan paused mid stride and stilled. “What is it?”

Guardian folded her arms against her chest, “You DO know what Valentine’s Day is, right? You told me the other night.”

Leiftan smiled, “Of course I do,” He held out the plate. There was a slice of a large wedge of chocolate cake on it. The kind that came with thick raspberry syrup.

Guardian tilted her head in confusion, “Then why did I overhear several girls talking today about you giving them flowers or chocolate or even dancing with them? Compliments I’m fine with but…but you promised!”

“Oh you mean the other Lyla, Syllbia, and the others?” His expression was shocked but he didn’t even seem to care he had been caught.

“Yes them! Did you really dance with them and give them flowers?” Guardian felt tears start to fill her eyes, “All I wanted was to spend time with you! And then I hear you’re off showing everyone else affection?”

Leiftan mumbled something under this breath, placing his hand to his chin in a pensive manner. He reached around in his coat, fumbling for something.

“Forget it. I should go before I say something wrong. I need to go cool off. Let me put this down somewhere…” Guardian turned to look for a free bookshelf to place the cake she had zero urge of eating.

“Guardian! Wait! I—“ Leiftan latched onto her arm. Something in the girl’s head boiled over and she whirled, not even aware of what she had done until she came back to her senses.

Chocolate was sliding down Leiftan’s shoulder and onto his exposed chest. The plate, plastic thankfully, sat empty and forgotten on the floor.

Immediately Guardian panicked, feeling her face scrunch up like a fish taken from water.

“I…I…”

Guardian watched cake bits slide from Leiftan’s hair onto his chest. His vibrant green eyes slowly darkened and narrowed. His fingers were twitching, like he needed to grab something. Was he going to fling something back at her? Had she just declared a food fight on her maybe lover? The sauce stain slowly spread across his chest, like blood from a mortal wound.

She opened her mouth to apologize, to try and fix the situation, but Leiftan didn’t even give her that chance. As elegantly as a man with cake on his face could, he whirled on his foot and walked to his washroom. He didn’t even look back before he slammed the door, causing all of the random trinkets on the shelves to shudder, as though they sensed his rage.

The faeline remained still, not knowing the proper etiquette for such a situation. Was it her imagination or was the room stretching? Maybe she was shrinking. She felt…childish. It was an immature and stupid decision, and Leiftan had every right to be…was there a level beyond enraged?

Guardian sheepishly shuffled towards the door to the hall. She didn’t want to be there when he got out. What if he yelled at her? She deserved it, but she felt that if he screamed or yelled, she’d break. The very thought of his angelic face contorted in any way, would destroy that precious memory they shared from the day in the woods. The sound of running water echoed in the bathroom. 

She placed her hand on the handle to leave. Before opening the door, she examined the room. The bottles on his shelf had shifted slightly after he slammed the door. One of his tables held a single crystal vase, but it appeared to be in no immediate danger of tipping over. She looked down to where he had been standing. Thankfully his body had taken most of the cake, meaning there were only a few crumbs to pick up. Guardian looked at the handle, then back to the ground. She owed him this much. Using what little light she had, Guardian got on her hands and knees, plucking each soggy crumb from the floor. Unfortunately some of the sauce had dribbled to the floor. Guardian looked around, desperate to locate a cloth to try and soak up the mess.

She ran to Leiftan’s coat and started rifling through it to see if there was a pocket. He seemed like the kind of guy to carry a handkerchief with him. One of her fingerpads rubbed against something sharp. Guardian withdrew her hand with a yelp, dropping the jacket to the ground. There was a loud thud. She raised her injured finger to her face and examined the injury. There was a very faint cut along her fingerpad.

“Papercut.” She noted. Cautiously, she prodded Leiftan’s coat and felt a rectangular outline. A book?

Guardian gently lifted the book from the folds of the discarded jacket. She read the back of the book, her creased from slowly becoming a slight smile in the moonlight. She knew this book. She had read it once several years ago. It had been a decent read. She opened the cover, getting a good waft of ‘old book’ smell. Several pages were dog-eared, and she flipped to the closet one.

The passage was a love confession from the male love interest. It had all the hallmarks of a cheesy and cliché speech. Phrases like, “my heart longs for your touch,” and “need coursing through my bones” were used constantly.

Guardian flipped to the next bookmarked page, detailing numerous gifts showered upon one of the lovers. She received things like diamonds, golden bands, and roses. All the while more of that sickeningly sweet prose crossed the page. She was so entranced in the old book that she forgot her slightly throbbing digit, and nearly missed the sound of the water cutting off. She looked up just as Leiftan exited his washroom. His twin braids had come undone and she admitted he looked even more handsome without them. 

He had put his pants back on for modesty’s sake, something she was thankful for; however, his chest was bare, and she felt her cheeks fill with color at the sight of his well-toned abs. She did not fail to catch his eyes widen slightly as he saw her holding the book.

“I—“ He seemed to struggle to find an excuse.

Guardian smiled, holding up the book, “So this explains everything.” She laughed cheerfully, “The picnic baskets, you visiting the Purrekos, you talking with pretty much every female in the Guard,” She paused letting him think she was still cross about that. She flipped to one of the passages in the book before continuing, “I…I actually used to read this one. It’s quite fun, isn’t it?” She blushed again. “You’ll have to forgive me for my temper earlier Leiftan. It’s just, we hadn’t really spoken about today and I wasn’t sure if it was as important in Eldarya as it was back home. And then I saw you with…well everyone, but then I heard that you were giving away flowers and dancing and I…well I did warn you I’m a jealous creature.” She smiled down at the pages, not really seeing the words.

“It’s a fine book for dreamers. And that’s kind of what I was when I read it. I was at that age where I suddenly noticed boys but,” She shrugged, walking a few paces towards him, hoping he wasn’t mad about the cake and praying she hadn’t just ruined something wonderful. “But I never felt like the books said I was supposed to. My heart was never a flutter; I never stared longingly in their eyes, and I never experienced mini explosions when I kissed boys. So eventually,” She shut the book, “I just stopped looking and decided that I should focus on my studies first, then worry about love.” She looked up at him, drinking in the sight of his damp blonde and brown locks clinging against his gorgeous face.

“But with you,” She continued, locking her lilac eyes onto those flawless green ones, “I don’t feel like the books say I should. I don’t feel what they call need, I feel like if I woke up one day and you weren’t here, my world would stop. I think that’s called belonging. I don’t feel cute little butterflies in my stomach, I feel like I’ll burst on the spot if I don’t get to see your face, or hold your hand. When you smile, I KNOW what you’re saying, without you using a single word. But it isn’t just your smile. I look at you and it’s like I feel I know what your very soul is trying to say.” She knelt to pick up his jacket and tucked the book back into the pocket, checking to make sure it was secure and would not slide out before folding the coat and placing it on the chair.

“I’m quite certain that…” She straightened, feeling her thumbs begin twiddling, knowing he could pinpoint her nervous tell. But that was it, wasn’t it? He knew her better than anyone. He knew every single one of her small tells. “Those books don’t even begin to describe what it is that I feel for you, and I’ll happily spend as long as you’ll have me trying to convey that feeling to you Leiftan. And I’m sorry I can’t find a better word right now but…” She raised her eyes to his once more, suddenly realizing that at some point either she had closed in on him, or he had gotten close to her, “I…I love you.”

And there it was. Her cards were out on the table. There was no taking those words back. Her eyes darted away from him. She didn’t want to see his reaction, fear trickled into her veins that he was still angry with her, or that he didn’t feel entirely the same way. But all the happened was the room remained silent, save for the tickling of a round clock on the wall. After counting several of those obnoxious ticks, Guardian decided to look at Leiftan, and braced for the worst.

He wasn’t glaring at her, but he wasn’t smiling either. He looked like he was contemplating a very complex math problem. His arms were folded across his chest, and his head was titled slightly to the side, as droplets dripped from his wet bangs. 

Even looking at him caused fire to ravage her cheeks. She wanted to tell him that she was ready. She didn’t want to wait anymore. But she wasn’t sure if now was right. There had to be something she could say or do to break this silence.

A heavy object near her breast brought back the memory of the magic cauldron.

“Oh!” Guardian’s eyes lit up as she remembered the gift she had made earlier that day.

“Guardian I—“

She ignored him as she rummaged through her blouse, reaching for where she had stashed the bonbons earlier.

“Ah-ha!” She pulled grasped the top of the plastic wrap and pulled up, withdrawing a mushy, brown mess from her blouse, leaving a smooth chocolate streak up her front. Her heart froze. Her perfect gift idea…melted! And she was now wearing it! She frantically searched the gooey bag for any sign of a salvageable bonbon. She placed her hand on the bottom and tilted the bag in her search. Immediately she felt the telltale sign of cool melted chocolate on her fingers. She quickly jerked her hand back. In the soft light of the full moon she could now see that not only her blouse but her fingertips were now covered in melted chocolate. The slightly slippery bag slid from her fingers, hitting the top of her chest before splatting on the ground.

Guardian felt a frown trying to etch its way onto her face, but she quickly regained some semblance of composure. 

“I…I can make some more once…” She looked down at her chocolate covered shirt. “Dang it,” She whispered under her breath. Quickly she bent down to grab the ruined treats, only to be shocked when Leiftan scooped up the bag in one lightning fast movement.

She held her breath, completely unsure of what he was doing. Slowly the incubus dipped two fingers into the mixture and withdrew what appeared to be half of a sad little bonbon. Guardian was transfixed as his lips slightly parted and he slipped the treat into his mouth, leaving a light trace of chocolate on his cupid’s bow. Based on how his mouth was moving, she imagined that his tongue was swirling around the quickly disappearing piece of chocolate.

“It’s quite delicious. Not too sweet and very smooth.” Leiftan noted. “Would you like some?”

“I…y-yes.” Guardian’s brain struggled to string the words together as she stepped closer and reached for the bag.

But Leiftan held it slightly out of her reach; his usual kind smile holding hints of playfulness and something else, something that caused her stomach to feel like a flock of doves had been unleashed.

“Close you eyes. I’ll get one out for you.”

Even his eyes now read of mischievous intentions. Guardian arched an eyebrow. 

“I’m…I’m a mess,” She began, “I mean look at my top. This is going to take forever to get out. And I’m sweaty from all the lifting I did for Purriry and—“ Her throat went dry as she watched him pluck another bonbon’s remains from the bag and slip it into his mouth. Leiftan drew close to her, the moonlight now revealing every single tiny drop of water on his body.

If she didn’t know any better, she would have said he was shinning.

And then her thoughts were banished as he tangled one hand through her hair, tilting her head back to look up at him. His breath was warm on her face as he slowly lowered his face to hers.

Instinctively, Guardian closed her eyes in preparation of a kiss. Instead, her nose tingled as chocolate was smeared across the bridge.

Her eyes flew open, “H-hey!” She puffed her cheeks up, but could only imagine how ridiculous she looked with a brown streak on her nose. Not wanting to be defeated, she reached down to the fabric of her shirt and squeezed, hoping it had acted somewhat like a sponge. Her hand came away sufficiently covered in silky chocolate coating. She lunged at Leiftan, only for him to effortlessly sidestep. She might as well have been moving in slow motion.

“Get back here you!” Guardian laughed and she darted forward again. Her extended hand in an iron grip while Leiftan’s other free arm caressed her face, leaving another mark. 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” she giggled, “I’m going to look like a football player!” Guardian quickly jerked her arm free and charged, this time she succeeded in getting a streak on his arm before he dodged, quickly making another line of chocolate under her eye.

“I think you look fine,” He smugly replied as he sidestepped another attempt to smear him, before quickly wrapping an arm around Guardian’s waist and stilling her.

She froze, clearly taken aback by the motion, her eyes resembling a rabbit’s eyes after being caught sneaking extra carrots. His bright green eyes were shinning, and his face was beaming. The places where their skin met felt slightly moist with the residue left from the shower. Her tongue darted out to quench her parched lips. Slowly her brain began to work properly again. Putting on her own devilish grin she quickly tapped his nose with her messy finger, causing the jewel of the Light Guard to look like a clown.

“Boop. Revenge is mine!”

He didn’t respond. All Leiftan did was tighten the arm around her waist, bringing her slightly closer. The moonlight revealed a soft pink blush in his cheeks.

Guardian tried to drop her gaze to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” She began, “I got jealous and it’s stupid and irrational and—“

A chocolate finger was placed on her lips as delicately as a butterfly kiss, ending the sentence. The faint taste of the ill-fated bonbons made its way into Guardian’s mouth.

The hand trailed down her lower cheeks and hooked under her chin.

“Guardian, please look at me.” The plea was so soft, she wondered if she had imagined it. Yet, Guardian acquiesced and looked up into the eyes of the man she had just confessed to. All playfulness was gone. His brows were furrowed. Leiftan was quite serious.

“What you said, did you mean it?”

He had caught her. She couldn’t lie. Her eyes would struggle to look away and he would know. The memory of him fleeing from her room returned. Would he flee again? What would happen if he didn’t? Questions flew through her head, and she knew he was reading each and every twitch of her facial muscles.

She had to tell him though. It was like a secret that was eating her alive: a very ill kept secret, but a secret nonetheless. It was truth. Her truth. His truth.

“I,” She watched his chest tighten as his breath halted, “I did. I’m just really scared because I don’t know where this will take us…” The moon spilled from the skylight in his chamber, like the celestial orb had gotten closer to listen to her conversation. “But…but yes. I do love you.”

She watched his eyes shine, putting Mother Moon to shame. She wondered briefly what was going through his head, and if he was pondering fleeing through the door. Instead of running, this time he lowered his head, never taking his eyes off of her face. In one tender movement her one time lover captured her lips. It was slightly more passion-filled than the chaste hallway kisses they shared. The taste of bittersweet dark chocolate mixed into Guardian’s mouth as the tiny bonbon was delivered from his mouth into hers. Her tongue became coated in the treat as his appendage used the melting bonbon to paint everything in her mouth a sinful chocolate color. At the same time that his tongue was redecorating her mouth, she was faintly aware of his other hand tracing something on the exposed skin under her blouse.

The overwhelming sensation caused her to open her mouth and take a shaky breath, as the hunger she had not felt since that day in the woods returned with a vengeance. At some point, he had placed the bag next to the ornate flower vase on the small table; all five digits now sufficiently coated enough to tattoo the exposed skin. As his fingers danced across her stomach, the skin flushed, and the warmth accelerated the melting process.

He slowly pulled back from her mouth, and she watched, her mind still trapped in a pink fog as he licked his chocolate covered lips before gently pushing her backwards. It only took five maybe seven steps before she found herself pressed against the wall of his bedroom. Leiftan’s head ducked down and his mouth began to paint the skin of her neck in sugar, while the hand on her belly moved her one of her exposed shoulders.

Instinct seized control of her mind as she reached for his chest, absolutely needing to feel the wall of defined muscles. Not even caring that she was smearing chocolate on his freshly washed chest, she ran her hands on his skin, feeling his heart hammering and sensing the healthy warmth that seemed to radiate from the surface of his skin. With every breath he took, she felt those powerful muscles shift slightly as his pulse tickled her palm.

Her actions only seemed to encourage the beast feasting on her neck as she felt him reach to the bag to retrieve more of the chocolate paint. Leiftan clenched the chocolate mixture, saturating his hand, before resuming the skin on skin contact, this time he used her bare legs as his canvas. Each stroke of his digits was both fire and electricity. With each pass, Guardian’s legs felt weaker and weaker, until she had to fight to remain standing. The numbness spread up her legs, into her stomach and even across her back. Quickly she wrapped her arms around Leiftan’s neck, using the support to remain standing so he could continue his work. 

“L-Leiftan…” She almost didn’t recognize the sound of her own voice. Was that panting, breathless thing really hers? He appeared to respond well to the sound, pressing her deeply against the wall and bringing his hands back to her cheeks before showering her face with kisses.

“Guardian,” He breathed huskily, trailing kisses from her temple to her chocolate covered nose.

She arched her back as something wet licked at her cheek, right where Leiftan had marked her earlier. If that was how he wanted to play…

Guardian gave a flirty smile before she turned her cheek and grabbed the hand he had dipped in her failed present. Cautiously, she darted her own tongue out, sampling the remnants on his thumb. Her ear tingled at the sound of his hiss, encouraging her to continue.

The part of her mind that was still a child thought she had done quite well with the bonbons. She certainly managed to get that dark bittersweet taste she had been aiming for. But the woman that now ruled her mind tasted something else. It tasted the tangy skin of a man.

Leiftan allowed her to clean his fingers of chocolate, before capturing her lips once more in a fierce kiss. His hands went to her bottom and suddenly Guardian felt her feet leave the ground. Her instincts seemed to know exactly what to do as she wrapped her legs around Leiftan’s hips, as their mouths began to duel for dominance. More unfamiliar sensations warped her mind as she began running her fingers though his hair, savoring the texture while his smooth lips covered her own in an exotic heat.

Guardian felt something building within her and opened her mouth to give another moan to the world, when she heard footsteps outside. Leiftan’s lips froze inches from hers, their breaths still mingling. His eyes darted from her face to the door and back. Instantly the pink haze in her mind lifted and she realized where she was, whom she was with, and what they were doing.

“I…I…” She blushed.

Leiftan was as red as she was, but he his face was quicker at changing from shock back to its usual serene smile.

“It appears,” He began, still struggling to draw breath, “That the dinner rush is ending.”

“Yes…” Guardian felt her heart sink a bit at the loss of contact as his hands slipped from her bottom, lowering her feet back to the floor. She quickly disengaged her hands from around his neck. “I…I guess I should go?” She looked to him, trying to think of a way to restart what they were just doing, trying to find a way to keep the romance going. Her heart took another hit as another group of rowdy guardians passed by the door. If she had moaned a few seconds earlier…

Leiftan looked her up and down.

“Guardian, you’re…not exactly in the best state to be going back out there,” He chuckled, “Your top is…it’s going to need something to get that stain out and your skin is…” He trailed off as he struggled to avoid the topic of HOW her skin had gotten so messy. 

Guardian took stock of herself. It was true the chocolate had melted though the bag and some of it had gotten on her top. Her bra had it far worse though, but thankfully it was black and she could hide stains. Her stomach, legs, and all other exposed skin had some form of old Eldarian written in chocolate. There was no doubt if she went into the halls now, people would talk.

Sensing her distress, Leiftan began, “I have a private bath. You can use it without having to go all the way back to your room, “ He offered nodding at the door to his on suite bath.

“Thank you!” Guardian felt her hands start to grow sticky, even as her heart wished nothing more than to kiss him once more. But the continuous noises from outside in the hall put any plans of a romantic evening on indefinite hold. Leiftan turned his back to her and knelt down to pick up his fallen jacket.

“I’ll fetch you a towel.” Guardian could not make out his face, but she had to wonder if it was her imagination or is she had picked up on a flustered stutter to his voice. She walked to the washroom door, her hand inches from the knob before she froze with the phantom of a question of her kiss swollen lips.

She could….

But that was different. Making out in a room versus the idea that had just crept into her mind, there was a big difference. She had asked him for time, and time he had given her. And in the span of this ‘time’ he had not once tried to sway her in her request to go slowly. But after the passionate encounter they had just shared, something felt right. Guardian bit her lip, unsure of how to ask the question.

“Guardian?” She heard him ask.

She didn’t sense movement behind her. Had Leiftan stilled to? Was the question hanging in the air? The bath wall wasn’t connected to a hallway. No one had to know. She could even still taste him on the tip of her tongue.

It was scary. Barring the time in the woods where she had coupled with him to save his life, she was inexperienced. Could she offer him that? Her heart began to pound in her ears. Could she do this?

Her hand touched the handle to the door. Guardian took a deep and steadying breath. No. Whatever happened, she would be okay. They would be okay.

“Care to…Care to join me?” She softly asked. Suddenly warmth flooded her belly as a hand was gently placed on top of her own. Guardian turned. Leiftan was smiling warmly at her. 

She felt his words behind the smile, “I will take care of you.” Her heart slowed its racing. 

Together, they pushed down on the handle.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

The door pushed inward slowly, revealing a rather spacious bathroom. Guardian heard Leiftan shuffle behind her. Soon after, light filled the room. Amber crystalline structures attached to the ceiling and walls glowed softly, acting like light bulbs. The amber tiled floor was slightly wet with the misty remnants of Leiftan’s shower before she had entered. To her right she could see a large shower, enclosed in cloudy glass. Already the footsteps and voices from the hall were fainter.

Guardian turned to her companion. He stood motionless as the door closed, waiting for her to act. Again, she licked her parched lips.

“I…uh…” She looked towards the shower, “I…”

Leiftan’s effortless chuckle echoed in the room. 

“It’s alright Guardian.” He went to a cabinet under the sink and bent down, withdrawing several towels. 

“I…I know I’m ready! I just…” She felt his hands on both of her shoulders.

“Deep breaths. In.” He commanded as she inhaled deeply, “And out.” She breathed slowly out though her mouth and nose, feeling her erratic pulse slow. “Did that help?”

She nodded. “Sorry. I just don’t really know what to do is all. I’m ready! I know I am I just—“ A finger tapped her lips to silence her.

“It’s fine.” The arms on her shoulders slid to her elbows and then tenderly took both hands He brought his forehead to hers. “Relax. I’ll guide you. We can take it easy at first, I’ll grant you release to help you calm down and to loosen you up. And if at any point you feel like I’m going to far, you tell me to stop and I’ll escort you back to your room.”

Guardian repeated the deep breathing exercise one more time, feeling a deep calm wash over her. She briefly wondered if that was some form of incubus power, before stepping back and pulling her ruined top over her head. She saw Leiftan lift an eyebrow at the state of her chest.

“Here.” He held out a hand and took the ruined blouse. He quickly went to the wall opposite the shower and placed a hand on the middle tile. The golden tile shimmered blue and quickly expanded, taking on the shape of a rectangular prism. Something resembling a washer had just magically appeared!

Leiftan lifted the top and deposited her top into the clear washer.

“You’ll want your bra in here too.”

Guardian’s eyes darted to the lit up crystal lights. He’d see her uncovered breasts and eventually her whole body. What would he think? With Alajea walking around, she was sure there were other girls far more impressive than she was. Maybe…

She shook her head banishing the thought. She quickly reached to her back and unhooked her undergarments, tossing them to Leiftan and quickly covering her exposed skin.

Leiftan placed a hand on top of the mysterious machine and it vanished once more, taking her tops and bra along with it.

“Hey!”

He turned smiling, “Don’t worry. They’ve gone to be washed. They’ll return here once they’re done.” He grinned, “Perks of being in the Light Guard.”

Guardian nodded, watching him cross to the shower and slide open the large door. Seconds later, she heard the sound of water rushing from the shower head. He poked his head back out, “Head on in.”

“B-but—“

Leiftan placed a hand gently on top of her head. “I’m going to let you relax in the water for a few minutes. I’ll join you after.” He leaned down, his eyes sparkling, “There’s no need to hide yourself from me. I’ve seen you before. You have nothing to hide.” 

He turned to face the wall, giving her some privacy to discard the remainder of her garments. She quickly tossed them into a corner and entered the shower, sealing the sliding door behind her. Instantly she felt the caked on chocolate start to melt off her legs and arms, earning a sigh of relief. The interior of the shower was quite divine. The tile crawled out the wall and jutted out in a large seat that could double as a shelf containing several bottles of thick liquid. Guardian held a bottle to her nose and took a deep inhale. The perfume was rich with the scent of incense. Without a doubt this was his shampoo. Maybe she could sneak some without him noticing.

The warm water cascaded down her back, sending instant relief to her strained muscles. Guardian turned, letting it purge her skin of the now hardened chocolate. As the markings faded, she pondered the lines. They looked like the Eldarian she saw in old books in Kero’s library.

“Leiftan,” She called as she watched one line grow blurry, “What do these marks mean?”

“Which ones?” His amused voice responded. 

“All of them!”

She heard him chuckle. “It’s old Eldarian.”

“I knew that!” She took a closer look at both arms, noticing the strokes were nearly identical. She looked down and her stomach, finding similar lines and angles between them.

“It’s the same thing.” She noted.

“Yes it is.” There was a rustle of fabric.

“So, what is it?”

The door slid open and Leiftan entered the shower, his trousers now littering the floor. Guardian tried to quickly advert her gaze, but not before she saw the bare lines of his hips that were normally concealed from view. Her arms shot back up to her chest, her childish intuitions still holding firm.

The reaction didn’t seem to faze Leiftan as he slowly placed his hands on her arms, retracing the almost invisible marks. Guardian felt the small hairs on her arms rise at the sensation.

“This one,” Leiftan explained as he traced the one with more strokes, “Is my name, and this one, “He traced the one with softer, curlier strokes, “Is your name.”

Guardian regarded the lines once more, even as they vanished into a stream of water. He had marked her with his name in the heat of the moment. A deep-seated primal urge surged into her mind, breaking the girlish instincts that tried to hold her in their sway. Slowly, she pried her arms from her chest.

She still refused to look down. 

Leiftan took a washcloth from the large shelf and took one of the bottles, generously applying enough soap for two. Guardian held out her hand to accept the cloth, only to have it held just out of her reach.

“Allow me.” How could a voice be so soft, and so full of caring, yet carry enough hints of dominance to cause her breath to catch? Guardian felt the butterflies in her belly migrate south and start to change into something more powerful.

He took her arms and in what seemed like slow motion, began to lather her skin, the thin cloth doing nothing to hide the heat from his palm. The indirect form of touching caused the wings of the new creature to beat harder as they settled just between her legs. Guardian kept her eyes on Leiftan, not wanting them to leave his face. The water kept his normally braided hair glued to his cheeks. She reached up with her free hand and brushed the wet strands off, letting them hang freely.

She was certain she hadn’t imagined that shudder from him.

He was tending to her arm like a jeweler would treat the rarest of diamonds on Earth, polishing it with extreme focus, not letting the smallest detail go unchecked. 

Leiftan’s chest was still covered in her handiwork. She almost felt bad that her chocolate handprints would be erased. As he tended to her other arm, Guardian placed her hand over his chest, slowly rubbing at the marks she had left on his skin. His heart sent a hammering message though his chest, reverberating on her palm. Her hand slipped across the prints, hiding them from existence, but a part of Guardian like to think that they were still there under the surface, forever imprinting her brand on him.

Then the cloth went to her belly, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Guardian as it circled her navel. Several times, it dipped slightly lower; sending small jolts up though her skin. A firm hand secured her back as the long strokes continued, washing their names from her skin. The half fae leaned back against the slippery wall, looking to the heavens and letting her eyes flutter close. Each pass started to grow closer to the triangle between her legs, and with the close distance, Guardian was suddenly aware she was panting softly.

“Shhh. Focus on me.” She heard Leiftan’s breathy voice command. She was all too happy to oblige, lowering her gaze to him, noticing how this normally light green eyes were darker and his gaze had grown half-lidded. His face was so close, her exhales became his inhales. The moment his forehead touched hers, the washcloth slipped down, between her legs, cupping her mound, earning a sharp gasp from the human, that quickly morphed into a shuddering moan.

“Leift—“ She sighed and struggled to take in enough oxygen.

“Relax,” He urged, feeling her legs start to open slightly wider.

Something almost painful was building within Guardian. She was no innocent girl though; she knew what it was. Every time she felt one of his fingers brush her sacred pearl though the thin cloth, she felt herself grow closer and closer to the edge of bliss.

She was so fucking close. If she felt him brush her bud again, she knew she would climax. 

And Guardian wanted that above anything else in that moment. She went to grab Leiftan’s arm, to guide him to that pleasure able spot, only to find that he had ceased the motion, his half lidded gaze now filled with a dark, mischievous glimmer.

“What is it Guardian?” He asked as though they were talking in the halls of El, surrounded by people. “How can I help you?”

“M-more!” She sputtered, feeling almost dizzy with desire. “I want more.”

He leaned to her ear, his wet hair tickling her neck, “More what?” His amorous whisper sent a surge of wetness through her lower regions.

An impish idea managed to form in her mind. She had read enough romance novels to know what he wanted her to say. Well, he was going to work for it. Her neck slid to the side, arching for him in an ancient show of submission. “I want you to…” She waited until he had pulled back from her ear, knowing there would only be one shot at this, before diving for his mouth, taking his plush lips and hearing a quick breath of shock as her tongue began to stroke his.

Her surprise attack didn’t shock the man for long. As his tongue began thrusting into her mouth, Leiftan grabbed onto Guardian’s bottom and quickly took her into his arms, almost slamming her onto the shelf with the shampoos, sending them in every direction. Some lids popped off, sending a mixture of fragrance and suds into the water, quickly foaming up the floor.

Neither of the lovers cared. Leiftan pulled back with a satisfying pop, placing a hand next to the sitting human’s head to steady himself, allowing his tongue to clean the chocolate war marks from her face. Each stroke rekindled the fire between Guardian’s legs. His tongue slipped down the bridge of her nose, across her cheeks and even dared to suck in her lower lip, giving it a quick nip as she moaned again.

Leiftan showered kisses onto her neck, occasionally sucking on the skin, leaving small red marks. In between the kisses, he would lean to her ear and whisper her name, chanting it like a call to a goddess or queen. Somewhere in the fog of her lust filled mind, Guardian realized the familiar pattern on her skin as his name. After her neck was marked to his satisfaction, Leiftan started to travel down her collarbone and to her exposed chest. Like in the woods, each bud was given ample attention, causing them each to stand firm, like egg whites whisked in a fury. And still he continued down letting his tongue circle her navel before kneeling before her.

Warmth flooded Guardian’s belly at the sight of the prized Light Guard member kneeling before her, taking one of her feet and caressing it with his cheek.

“Look at what you’ve done to me.” He chuckled, almost wheezing for breath, kissing his way up her leg towards her core. The closer he came, the tighter Guardian’s channel felt. Finally he was at her gates. Leiftan paused, looking up at his conquest. He gave her a lazy stare. Guardian knew he was taking in her disheveled appearance. She also knew that he was giving her a chance to say no and back out. The last vestiges of her girlish innocence was banished and she parted her legs a bit more, giving a slow nod. In a fluid movement he hoisted her legs onto his shoulders, spreading them for access. She felt him smile into her inner thigh before giving one final command.

“Sing for me Guardian.”

 

The incubus attacked her core with voracious hunger. His tongue stroked her folds, forcing all forms of sighs and moans from the human’s swollen lips. She threw her head back and called to whatever deity would listen. Her hands left the soap-covered shelf and buried themselves in Leiftan’s blonde hair, encouraging his rough taste buds to rub up against her inner channel. As his tongue began thrusting, mimicking what he would do later, his upper lip began to gently stroke her pearl.

“L-Leif…L-Leiftan!” Guardian begged as her hips began to pump forward, eased by the slick shelf. Her soapy hands ran through his hair, as his mouth began to match her thrusts.

“Deeper, please deeper,” The half fae urged, feeling her core tighten in warning, “C-close…” Leiftan pulled out, leaving her wet core exposed, only to blow softly, sending tingling warmth through any moist surface.

Guardian felt the pressure rush from her core and screamed, sending drawn out spasms throughout her lower muscles. Every wave extracted another cry, causing her hands to tighten in his hair, pulling slightly harder. The heated rush banished all energy from her legs reducing them to gelatin in Leiftan’s hands.

As she panted to regain oxygen, Leiftan ran his appendage across the top of her sacred cave, quickly planting two long kisses on her outer folds before delivering a reverent, soulful kiss on her clit, lowering her legs back to the floor. Guardian didn’t move; she couldn’t. She leaned her head into the crook of the wall, her heart rate still extremely high as her body recovered from the immense session it had just endured. The woman was only slightly aware of Leiftan lazily kissing his way back up from her hips to her stomach to her chest and neck and finally to her mouth. The lingering kiss seemed to bring her back to her senses.

“Are you alright?” His spent voice coaxed her mind and spirit back into her body. 

Guardian, blinked, her brain finally catching up. 

“I didn’t…” She weakly stammered, trying to describe what she had just felt, “I’ve never felt anything like that. Was that…did I…?”

Leiftan’s finger brushed her cheek, “But you’re relaxed now, right?”

Guardian paused, taking stock of her body. True, there was a very slight ache between her legs from the strong muscle contraction she had just had, but other than that, her limbs were like wet noodles. Her muscles weren’t tense because she was quite certain that they couldn’t move. She gave a weak nod.

“Good. Now let’s focus on your hair.” The incubus took several wet strands, “Somehow there’s chocolate in here.” He tilted his head quizzically, no doubt recalling the chocolate war and trying to figure out how it got there. While Guardian relaxed, feeling some energy return to her bones, Leiftan got to work, lathering up in hair with his shampoo.

The human grinned. Leiftan’s shampoo! Her hair was going to smell fabulous!

He carried her back to his bed, occasionally rubbing her tender muscles. The plush covers of the bed sighed as she was placed upon them. The moonlight from the skylight illuminated her pink tinted skin. Her caretaker leaned over her, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“I’m going to go get some towels.” As he was pulling back, Guardian trailed her arm down his ribcage and across his pelvis when she spied his eyes suddenly flash something she couldn’t identify before he swiftly pulled away and took several quick strides to the bathroom.

She sat up, wondering what she had just seen. Had…had he liked that? Like really liked it? Her romance novels had taught her about the mysteries of erogenous zones. A cat-like grin spread across her face. That was certainly something she was willing to try again… 

As she fantasized about using that spot on his lower hip, something on the ground caught Guardian’s attention. A thin strip of black fabric was stick out from under the bed. Guardian listened careful as she heard the cupboard under the sink open and heard Leiftan shuffle things around. She leaned down and took the fabric into her hands. It appeared to be cloth, either stolen from a scrap fabric bin, or torn from somewhere. 

She heard a deep sigh, “Again? I really need to teach it some manners…”

Guardian’s face flushed as she realized she had been caught, “It?”

Leiftan placed several towels on the night stand along with a small bottle of a blue substance. “My companion likes to bring in bits a pieces of cloth she finds. Honestly if I could sew, I’d have enough for a quilt or something. You can just toss it on the ground for now.”

The human made to drop the cloth over the edge, but hesitated. Again, scenes from her romance novels played out in her head, combined with her hypothesis about his hip.

“Guardian?”

“Um, Leiftan. I know you like to be in charge but…can I try something?”

The incubus looked at her, stunned by the request. She was certain he was taken aback by her boldness. It was kind of a silly request.

“S-sorry,” quickly said, “I have no experience so it wouldn’t be—“

“Guardian,” He laughed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair, “This is for you. Of course if you want to take charge you can. I took your first time from you, you can have whatever you want,” He paused, seeming to think of something, “Within reason.”

Guardian felt her heart begin to pump harder, wondering if she could do this properly. Sweat began to cling to her neck as she fumbled with the cloth in her hands, not knowing how to proceed.

She heard a snap and something tapped her head so softly, she was almost sure she had imagined it, until she felt it again, and again another time. Guardian looked up, feeling her jaw slide open at the sheer beauty of the magic.

It was raining on the bed. It was raining rose petals on the bed. The waxen soft petals formed spontaneously in the air above their heads before drifting down and settling on the blankets and floor.

Leiftan was holding a now empty case in one hand while holding his other palm face up. Blue orbs of energy were spurting from his hand into the air before twisting and forming into rose petals. The shower stopped when the bed was comfortably covered.

Guardian’s heart sang with warmth and joy as she remembered returning to her room after their first encounter. He had placed petals on her bed as part of his apology and attempt at making up for taking her virginity.

“You silly, foolish, helpless romantic!” She chuckled as she threw her arms around his neck, sealing her lips to his. Together they tumbled to the bed, laughing and kissing as the disturbed flowers showered across them.

The long, drawn out kisses continued as Leiftan rolled onto his back, sliding his hands up and down Guardian’s face, memorizing the dips in her cheeks. Guardian broke away long enough to take the strip of cloth and tie it across Leiftan’s head, with all the skill she had acquired after years of parties.

“You’re quite talented at tying knots.” She heard the playful sound in his voice and grinned, even though he couldn’t see it.

“I have a friend who had a piñata at her birthday ever since she turned 10. Eventually I became the designated blindfolder.” She sat up with her hands on his chest. “If someone told me I’d be using it like this…” She shook her head before leaning down to his ear, sensing a rush of power at being astride the subdued incubus.

“Comfy?”

Leiftan raised a hand to lift the cloth, which she promptly smacked away. “No cheating,” She chided.

“Yes, I’m quite comfy then. Do your worst you nefarious human!”

Guardian paused, “Just, please be honest. Like if I do something dumb or something.”

Leiftan’s stomach rumbled with amusement, “Oh come now Guardian. I think you’ll do exceedingly well. Trust your instincts and do what feels right.”

With a shaky hand Guardian picked up a stray petal and placed half of it in her mouth, leaning down a tracing the exposed skin of his chest, dancing around his nipples.

She heard his breath hitch as he slowly arched his neck. She wondered if his eyes were closed in bliss behind the dark blindfold. Cautiously, she let the petal drift down, across the plains of his chest, allowing them drop whisper light velveteen touches onto his hipbone, earning a quick jerk in shock. She heard him blow through his mouth in a futile attempt at concealing his delight.

She gave a sinister chuckle of delight, before repeating the action.

“G-guardian!” His breathless urging enticed her. His breath caught as she dragged the petal lower, beginning to see the base of his erect manhood, but she knew she couldn’t let that stop her. Guardian had to keep going. The rose petal did its due diligence, brushing butterfly soft caresses around his base. Again, no one could miss the gasp from Leiftan, as his hips bucked while she tended to him. Sensing another surge from her power high, Guardian let her hands sneak to his lower hipbone and began to stroke with purpose. Instantaneously, she heard him shout her name, as his obvious desire grew. She took one hand from his hip and used it to cup his balls; letting her fingers play across him in what she hoped was a tantalizing manner while he chanted her names to the gods.

“Guardian…Guardian!”

The human paused. She had licked him in the forest. It had been a heat of the moment thing. And here she was, very close to being his undoing. The petal slipped out of her mouth as Leiftan’s words of encouragement filled her mind. Ignoring her hammering heart, she leaned down and kissed the base, pretending she couldn’t hear Leiftan’s exclamations as she began nuzzling the warm skin. Her head slowly went up and her tongue began to flick out, sampling the skin and catching some milky white runoff from the enflamed head.

She wasn’t going to lie. She didn’t like the taste. But the tasting par of her brain wasn’t in charge now, and besides, it was tolerable.

“Leiftan,” She lazily asked between kisses, “Will you sing for me?”

All her mind managed to process was a roar before she was on her back, tiny black shreds littering the air.

“I need you.” Leiftan panted as he ripped the tattered blindfold from his face, “Now.”

Guardian flicked a single finger across his waist, earning a deep shudder from the incubus as he took hold of her legs and pulled them apart. 

“You don’t play fair.”

She smirked, “What? I’m only following my instincts,” She said innocently before feeling him surge forward, entering her tight channel. The pain from last time was happily absent as he took her mouth and let his tongue claim her own.

His hips began to thrust slowly, sending her lower nerves insane. Something about sensing another human being within her drove her lust to higher levels and she wove her hand into his hair, sealing their faces together. 

Leiftan responded with another series of slow thrusts, causing the pressure in her belly to grow, all the while he changed the angle of his head to better plunder her mouth.

“L-Leiftan, I…it’s kind of hard to breathe…”

He kissed the tip of her nose, “Breathe Guardian. Or perhaps, you would rather sing my siren of the night?” He licked her neck, “My secret savior?”

Guardian’s response was to lean up to his neck and give her own deep kiss, trying to suck in the skin as she had felt him do to her. In return, his thrusts went out of control and they climbed together, closer and closer to the peak of the heavens.

“Guardian,” His voice was almost unrecognizable, “I love you.”

And together they soared, him with a rough cry, her with a scratchy call. Warmth blossomed within her, seeking out everything, marking it as Leiftan’s. Guardian’s head fell back from his neck and slammed into the pillow as she felt her strength vanish while he remained within her. 

He fell on top of her, entwining his hands with hers, remained where he was within her.

For the next few minutes, all Guardian could hear was the sound of her lover as he struggled to catch his breath and the ticking of the clock in the corner. Her eyes faced the skylight, noticing how the moon peaked in the lower half of the circular structure. What had just happened was between them and the celestial bodies in the heavens.

Her nerves spasmed as he hoisted himself up. His green eyes practically glowed in the dark as he traced the red marks on her neck, causing her lower body to flutter.

“You alright?”

Her arm felt like it was covered in thick cement, but somehow she found the strength to lift her arm and cradle his cheek, savoring the feeling when he leaned into her cupped hand.

“I’m quite alright. But,” She tried to sound stern, “You better not be thinking of running from me like last time Leiftan,” She smiled, “You can’t tell a girl you love her and then run.”

He leaned into her neck, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good! Because I will track you down to the ends of the world and make you pay.”

“Don’t ever change.”

Leiftan slowly extracted himself, retrieving some of the towels and the glass bottle of blue liquid.

“What is that?”

Leiftan removed the cap with a soft pop, “It helps clean up after,” He took a towel and poured blue juice onto it. The incubus then rubbed the towel over the sweaty parts of the half fae’s body. When the towel was finished, Guardian noticed that the odor of sweat had been erased.

“So, no hiding the bite marks?”

Leiftan applied some of the liquid to his own skin, “I made them in places that are easily hidden. Besides,” There was a dangerously naughty grin on his face, “I kind of like the idea of my marks on you.”

Guardian eyed his neck and pointed to a spot. Leiftan’s hand rubbed where she was pointing.

“Well, looks like you’ve marked me too.”

The dirty towels were taken back to the bathroom and placed within the magical washer. 

Guardian waited, spent, yet quite content. He loved her. He had said he loved her. She was in love and someone loved her back. 

Leiftan crawled into bed next to his lover.

“Can you say it again?” She asked as sleep tried to claim her.

“You’re going to make me say it all night aren’t you?” He slipped an arm under her body to pull her taught against him. 

“That would be nice.”

Warm breath tickled her ear as she heard him whisper, “I love you,” Followed by another kiss.

“One more time please?” She yawned, nestling into his body.

“I love you. I’ll say it a thousant times until you fall asleep.”

“I love you too Leiftan.” She murmured before sleep claimed her.

 

***

Guardian gave long, languid stretch as her mind slowly returned to the waking world, egged on by the sound of Plumobecs chirping over the Refuge. Bits of sun streamed in through the skylight, bringing slight warmth to the otherwise chilly room.

Eldarya got quite cold in the winter!

But thanks to her lover, she found her skin quite flushed and warm. Guardian grinned to herself. She wouldn’t mind waking up to Leiftan’s serene face every morning. His blonde hair was quite disheveled, streaming in every possible direction, including a strand that lay across his nose. His perfectly arched full lips emitted a small whistling sound with each exhale. It didn’t matter how quiet it was. Leiftan snored. 

And he made it absolutely adorable!

Even the tiny droplet of drool in the corner of his mouth looked more like a dainty dewdrop than a slimy spit drop. She continued to stare at his face, never having ad the opportunity to see him this close for so long in such an intimate setting. In the faint light of the room, she wondered if the speckles on his cheeks were sun kisses or tricks of the dim lighting.

Guardian remained still for several more minutes, watching him as Psyche had watched her lover Cupid in the dark. Only the call of nature could drag her away. She did her best not to make any noise. She wasn’t the best sneaker, but Leiftan looked far too peaceful; she would have felt immense guilt if she were to disturb him.

The bathroom mirror revealed the secrets of the moonlight. Guardian lifted her mousy hair and examined her neck. He had left enough marks on her to play connect the dots. She traced a line just under her ear, revealing that he had once again spelled his name in the mysterious Old Eldarian tongue. Her chest hadn’t faired well either, but she was quite certain that those could be concealed under her blouse. Speaking of which…

Guardian cast a wary eye over near where Leiftan had placed her clothes the previous night. He had placed his hand on a panel, the strange cube had appeared, and now her clothes were still in limbo. She went over to the wall and tapped a few blocks, wondering if a magical word was needed to make the clothes reappear. There wasn’t much point wasting time tapping a wall though. She didn’t want to wake Leiftan so she picked up a towel that had been haphazardly discarded on the floor and wrapped it around her body.

With Leiftan still sound asleep (and snoring) she decided to look around in his room and find a good book to read. He had Seducing Cinderella in his coat somewhere last night. She tip toed across the floor to where his coat sat drapped across a desk chair. Each touch of her toe to the cold floor sent a shiver up her spine. In the dim light, her already pitiful sense of stealth failed to alert her to the leg of the small side table. Pain ricocheted up her toe and the table moved with a clunk, causing the small glass vase on top to wobble. Her hand shot out, securing the glass before it could fall. A small brown line caught her eye. Guardian held the vase closer, holding it up to the skylight so she could make out the contents. At first she had believed it was empty, but upon closer inspection there was something inside.

“You don’t remember?” A lazy voice startled the half fae, nearly sending the vase to the ground. 

Leiftan was sitting up on his elbows, watching her.

“Remember?”

Leiftan ran a hand through his hair, bringing some semblance of order to the messy mane, “In the woods, or after rather, I pulled it from your hair.” He looked away, the growing sunlight revealing a pink tint to his cheeks. “I kept it as a memento. I never want to forget what you did…”

She did recall seeing a pine needle next to her bed before she had run from her room in rage after he had fled. So he had held onto it after he came back.

“Now though, I keep it as a happier memory.” Guardian looked up at the smiling fae. She swiftly closed the distance between them and crawled into bed, still holding the needle vase. Snuggling up against him to warm the exposed skin on her shoulders, she poured the needle from its crystal case and stuck it into her hair.

“How do I look?”

“Quite charming.” 

In the distance, the rapid echo of feet sounded as various guard members left their rooms to train or to eat. The jovial grin on Guardian’s face faltered.

“I guess I should go soon, huh?”

Leiftan sat up, resting his shin in his hands, deep in thought.

“They can’t know. It’s not exactly ethical. I’m sure there’s some rule against it,” Guardian continued. 

Leiftan remained silent. Guardian wondered what was going on behind those clouded eyes. She could almost hear the gears in his head clicking and whirling; yet he made no effort to speak.

Several more guards passed the door, as El began to shake off the shackles of slumber. She couldn’t exactly exit in her current state. And even when she did, she couldn’t exactly walk up to Leiftan in full view of everyone and kiss him or invite him out for a night. There had to be something…

“Guardian,” Leiftan’s soft voice yanked her out of her reverie, “You have a pine needle in your hair.” She felt a few strands of hair lift as it was removed from her tangled morning mane. He held it in front of her face, but his eyes were glimmering again.

“I know…I put it there.” Guardian plucked it from his grasp.

“I know. That can be our sign. While there isn’t a written rule against having relations with a fellow guard member, there’s an unspoken taboo against it. What we can do it if there is a day, or night,” He smirked, “That we desire each others company for whatever reason, we wear a pine needle in our hair. If the other acknowledges it, we meet in my room after the dinner rush when everyone is out either finishing training or enjoying the last minutes of sunlight.”

Guardian twirled the dead pine needle between her fingers. “I like that idea. I like it a lot.”

Leiftan offered Guardian a kind smile, but his eyes seemed to tell her a different story. He took the pine needle swiftly from her grasp, turning it over once in his hand before tucking it behind the young fae's ear. "I'm glad," he said with a smile. "I do, too."

 

***  
BONUS: A Miiko POV...  
***  
“If you keep glaring your precious face is going to get stuck that way.” Miiko warned as she picked another nut from the small bowl.

She heard him cross his arms and not even bother to conceal his sigh, “Forgive me Miiko. I’m just slightly irritated with you is all.”

She turned in her seat and raised an eyebrow, tapping her quill on the parchment to show her irritation. The incubus’ eyes were glowing in the dim light of her room; a telltale sign he had just indulged in a feast.

“What have I done to cross you my dear friend?”

The incubus did not move. Miiko leaned back and took her staff from its resting place, giving the cage a quick tap. Two blue orbs floated out daintily and hovered over to the candled mounted on the walls, bathing the room in warmth.

“Well? I’m waiting.” She leaned forward. “By the way, that’s a nasty bug bite you got there on your neck Leiftan. You might want to go see Ewelein and have her take a look.”

Leiftan narrowed his eyes. The calm voice shifted, all traces of honey evaporating in favor of venom, “You sent her out with Nevra to get a reaction from me.”

 

“I did?” The fox became over dramatic, “But why ever would I do such a thing?”

Leiftan took a single step forward, the rising sun light entered the beads in his hair, covering the walls in glimmering lights. “You know why.”

Miiko grinned, “My your voice sounds a tad hoarse there Leiftan. Be careful! I wouldn’t want you getting sick!”

A hand shot past her head, latching onto the chair. Leiftan leaned down. “Stop shoving men at her. She isn’t a breeding horse.”

Miiko’s eyebrows wiggled at the word ‘breeding.’

“Can you prove it? Maybe I am getting sick, and maybe I’ve been out so long, a bug DID bite me.”

She knew he was reveling in the fact that she couldn’t prove her suspicions. A single tail pushed the incubus’ body back, “Fair enough. I can’t prove anything. But you’ve only shown the human friendship so far, and I need her to be attached. Nevra is good at seducing women. When the day comes, and it will come Leiftan, she will need to choose us over her home.” Miiko’s sharp ears did not fail to hear the quick intake. Had her prized commander truly forgotten in his bliss that the girl’s goal was to leave?

“When that day comes, we both knew as things stand now she would choose Earth in a heartbeat.” Miiko added.

Leiftan leaned back and stared out the window.

“If someone were to love her, I would recommend to them to work even harder to convince her that Eldarya is home.” Miiko picked up her staff and rose from her seat. “But that’s just IF she were involved with someone of course. It’s not like I have definitive proof. Now, shall we go?” She turned to her silent companion, “We have a meeting with the heads of the guards to discuss the situation over in the Jade Coast.”

As Miiko walked down the red-carpeted hallway with Leiftan in tow, she happened to pass the half-fae in question. The poor creature’s face was flushed as Jamon continued to explain what was wrong with her fighting form.

“Guardian,” She heard Leiftan stop and pull something from the earthling’s hair, “You have a pine needle in your hair.

Guardian turned and colored, “Oh! So I do!” She plucked the needle from Leiftan, “Thank you!”


	2. Leiftan's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Leiftan with all those women anyway?

If you were to ask Leiftan what had just happened, he would have only been able to give you one answer: “I don’t know.” And he really didn’t. One minute he was giddy with excitement, thinking about the end result of a long, hard day; a shy smile from Guardian as he watched a light shade of pink spread across her face and a hand that would reach out to his to entwine their fingers together. The moment those velvety lips met his and the scent of her hair lulling him into a state of pure euphoria. 

The next minute, however, Leiftan was filled with an unfavourable amalgam of guilt, anger and worry. What had once felt like butterflies and yearning for whatever the evening may have brought were instead replaced by a churning in his stomach, a battle of emotions that clashed violently together, and it took a good deal of energy to try and fight against them, desperate to keep his expression unreadable. 

What had he done? Why was she angry at him? All of the effort he went through, did that mean nothing to her? Leiftan’s mind was buzzing with thoughts – scenarios – as he tried to piece together what the problem was. He just did not understand, nor was he going to try to.

The tips of his fingers twitched in annoyance and he turned his back to the young half fae. He had to get out of there for fear that his emotions were going to get the better of him. Not to mention the fact that he was now – embarrassingly – covered in chocolate, the sweet treat slowly soaking through the fabric of his shirt and sticking to his skin. Everything about the moment was uncomfortable and he needed to put as much space between them as possible whilst maintaining the appearance (from the outside of the Light Guard member’s room, at least) that nothing was wrong.

Without so much as a backwards glance, he started towards the bathroom; the door was shut behind him with such force that several bottles lined up alongside the bathroom counter trembled. Leiftan needed time to calm down. He needed to think. And, if it was he who had done something to upset her …

He needed to apologise.

But how did it come to this?

 

***

 

 

Leiftan was only vaguely aware of his fingertips twisting themselves around the satin of his bed sheets or the discordant drumming of his heart against his chest. Instead, the Light Guard member’s head was tilted to the side, his gaze fixed on the cold moonlight that filled the room.

He had never been one for sleep. Did incubus’ even sleep? Leiftan supposed that was only for him to know.

But now? Now it seemed as if he wanted sleep, it would not come to him. For the sound of Guardian’s voice danced in his ears and Leiftan felt himself filled with a warmth more inviting than even the nicest of summer days.  
Her voice … It sounded so distant, yet so enticing. She spoke the same words over and over, but what was it? Was she trying to tell him something? He had to know.

Getting to his feet, Leiftan crossed his room, the stone floor felt like ice beneath his feet, but the incubus cared not for this and more about the uncomfortable mixture of hunger and anticipation that filled his stomach.

He dressed quickly, caring less about what he put on and more about not waking those who resided around him. Moving swiftly towards his door, the Incubus paused, his ear pressed against the polished wood and one hand wrapped around the cold metal of the door handle, waiting in silence. 

For the last thing that Leiftan wanted was to be caught by the ogres who patrolled the corridors of El after nightfall. The ogres who inhabited the Headquarters of El were not the quietest of beings, helped not only by their enormity but also by their resounding mother tongue. Should one discover him out of his quarters at this time of night, they would question him; something that would not just wake a very curious Miiko, but also the rest of the Headquarters – and probably those that dwelled in the refuge, also. 

The discordant melody of heavy footfalls and shallow grunting reached Leiftan’s ears, signalling that the patrol ogre drew nearer. As it passed by the door, Leiftan could hear the clinking of the creatures chainmail armour, fastened to its trunk like torso with belts. He could hear the jangle of wooden beads that adorned the patrol ogre’s halberd and the sound of the creature grinding its teeth together menacingly, as though the very shadow of the night itself were a threat to the guard. This ogre was ready for anything.

Leiftan drew in a sharp breath and waited until he could no longer hear the sound of the ogre before he opened the door to his quarters carefully. Each time the hinges made a sound, he would freeze, his breath caught in his throat, and listened. The ogre wasn’t coming back and for that the Incubus was thankful. 

His stomach felt as though it were twisted from hunger and Leiftan was not sure how much longer he could delay his feeding. At the very least, Guardian would be asleep (and, with any kind of luck, so would the rest of the guard), so he was relieved that he would not bother anyone.

Soundlessly he crept, away from his quarters and through the twisting, shadowy hallways towards the hall of the Guard, pausing only briefly at the entrance to the headquarters for another patrol ogre to pass. As menacing as they were, they were not the brightest of creatures and the ogre by him without so much as a second glance, its narrowed, black eyes fixed on the shadows hallway from which the Incubus had come.

The blond exhaled quietly, stepping out from the dark corner in which he had concealed himself and started on his course back towards where his snack slept. A shadow moved at his side, a steady hand clapped over his shoulder and Leiftan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Off for a little midnight snack, Leif?” asked a cool voice and it took all of Leiftan’s willpower to not snark back. Instead, he fixed his composure and turned to face the smug vampire. “I would love a snack. Would you care to share yours? ♥ ”

“I apologise,” Leiftan replied calmly. “But you must have the wrong idea.” Why was Nevra out at this time of night? Was he, too, searching for a meal? Or was he always outside of his quarters and Leiftan was just fortunate enough to have not crossed paths with him before this night? 

Nevra grinned and despite the darkness, his eyes twinkled. “Is that so?” he asked teasingly. “A little dark waltz, then? A midnight soiree? My offer still stands. After all, two is always better than one.”

Leiftan would have very much liked to reply: ‘but there already is two of us,’ but he kept his tongue behind his teeth. Instead, he decided that not replying was the better of the two options. But what Nevra said bothered him greatly and if Leiftan was honest with himself, he was sure the vampire could tell he had struck a chord. 

What was the Shadow Guard leader talking about? Did he know? Had that troublesome Kitsune told him? Sure, Miiko was the Headquarters’ leader, but Leiftan had known her for many, many years; when it came to teasing her friend, Miiko was quite notorious. 

With each passing second, the Incubus could feel his stomach twist and turn, his body felt weak; the hunger within him burned his oesophagus and parched his mouth. Instead of a verbal response, his stomach gave an unceremonious growl. Nevra held back a laugh.

“I guess I shan’t keep you,” he teased, offering the Incubus a wink. “I would say _‘enjoy your night’_ , but I already know that you will.” 

_Of course I will_. “Likewise,” Leiftan replied levelly, offering Nevra a simple nod of his head. “I bid you goodnight.”

 

 

Leiftan’s pace quickened as he made his way up the twisting flight of stairs to the Hall of the Guard, the hemming of his cloak licking at his heels. He wasn’t sure if he could keep that speed up for much longer, but Guardian’s chambers were just a little way off, and that thought seemed to reassure him. 

Cresting the top of the staircase, he started down the final hallway, studying each door as he went; each one was painted sanguine and darkened by the night, gilded metal adorned each one causing shifting tendrils to stretch across the polished surface.

Every three or so doors he passed, Leiftan did a head check, careful to ensure that he was not being followed – by Nevra or otherwise. By the time Guardian’s chamber door was in sight, the Incubus could hear the unmistakable, loud grunts of the patrol ogre; the clinking of their chainmail and the jangle of the wooden beads fastened to their halberd with leather straps. They too had crested the top of the stairwell, weighed down by their armour and out of breath, and was headed straight towards him.

The breath caught in Leiftan’s throat. If he broke out into a sprint, he would be able to reach Guardian’s door before the ogre, but the sound of his footfalls would surely alert the creature to his presence. Whereas, if he did nothing, the patrol ogre would find him within seconds. There was only one thing he could do.

The Incubus started forward at a pace far slower than his usual walk and, just as he had expected, within moments, he could see an enormous shadow stretch out in front of him. He could feel the warmth of the ogre’s breath encapsulate him like a vial fog. 

“Tlah!” the ogre snarled, the iron base of the halberd slammed into the ground. “Thgin ta etal siht od uoy tahw?”

Leiftan folded his arms behind his back and turned, the epaulets of his cloak splayed across his shoulders. The ogre was a good foot or so taller than him and light grey; its skin was smooth and Leiftan could tell that this creature was young and certainly had never seen battle. In fact, he was quite familiar with this youngling.

The Incubus’ lips twisted into a frown as he studied the creature, watching as the ogre squinted down at him through the darkness before its brown eyes widened with realisation.

_“Natfiel!”_ it exclaimed, quickly retracting the halberd from in front of it and straightening itself up. 

“Na’tharg, sey? Snreconc ruoy era tahw?”

“G-gnihton,” stammered the ogre uncertainly. Leiftan could see in Na’tharg’s eyes that it was taken aback by such a cold response from someone usually polite. “redurtni saw Natfiel thguoht Na’tharg. Natfiel saw ti wonk t’ndid Na’tharg.” The ogre shifted its weight from one massive foot to the other, uncomfortable under Leiftan’s hardened gaze.

The Incubus nodded in understanding, glad that he chose to remain put. It was certainly less suspicious and having a ogre lumber after him was the last thing he needed. Stepping aside, he gestured for the ogre to pass, Na’tharg starting forward at once – flustered by his misjudgement - and once more, the jangle of the wooden beads that adorned his halberd and heavy footfalls filled the corridor once more. 

Leiftan remained still, watching the ogre’s retreating back before it disappeared around the corner of a conjoining corridor and the sounds of shallow grunting faded away into nothing. When he was sure that Na’tharg was not coming back and that he was, at last, finally alone, Leiftan resumed the - now short – journey to Guardian’s chambers, praying that the exchange with the patrol ogre had not woken her – or anyone else.

Once the heavy door had closed behind him, Leiftan crossed the room quickly, a track in which he had travelled many times prior to this night, and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

He was in luck – Guardian had not woken from the (rather loud) exchange with Na’tharg. Instead, her eyelashes fanned out across her cheeks, the light of the moon, caught only by the mesh of the curtains, made Guardian’s skin look milky, almost as though it had some sort of celestial radiance to it. 

Leiftan extended a hand, his long fingers brushed across the sleeping fae’s cheek gently and within seconds, he felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach. With his lips curling upwards into a small smile, Leiftan curled his fingers, continuing to caress Guardian’s cheek and jawline; with his spare hand, he took up one of hers.

The warmth within his stomach began to slowly radiate throughout his body, filling him with a sensation of absolute contentment. The Incubus had been hungrier than he had initially thought but he welcomed such a feast. For this was not just one to keep his hunger at bay, but it was also a delight to behold – and just like every other time he had crept through the night to visit her, one that he would remember forever. His eyes traced her sharp jaw, her nose, her cheeks. 

He remembered everything from the way her lips would curl upwards in contentment the moment he took up her hand in his own; it was almost as though whatever demons she faced in the realm of the subconscious had immediately evaporated, replaced instead by the utmost complacency.

Guardian’s hair splayed out on the pillow, her petite face framed by mousey locks. Her lips, slightly parted and full of colour, the complete opposite of her skin, bathed in the pallid light of the moon. Her breathing was shallow but calm, and Leiftan closed his eyes, focusing on nothing more than her hand in his.

Soon, she would wake, and he would be nowhere to be found. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry about his presence, so it was best he visit whilst she slept – something that the pair had both agreed on. But Leiftan would be lying if he said that he did not miss those lilac eyes; the intensity in which they stared at him, the way they seem to glitter in the darkness of the forest, filled with an amalgam of concern and yearning. These were the memories that Leiftan did not want to forget.

With a quiet sigh, Leiftan opened his eyes once more and perhaps for the hundredth time that week retraced her features with his eyes. To anybody else, she could have been a mess; the drool that had dried on her chin a mane of tangled bed hair were a signature of this half fae. But to Leiftan, she was simply sublime. 

It wasn’t until the morning sun had just begun to peek over the forest’s canopy, its weak rays of light seemed to glitter in the foggy air, did Leiftan leave and Guardian awoke, just like every other morning - alone.

 

 

 

Leiftan was a perfectionist, and to him that was a bad thing. Should you try to persuade him otherwise, he would simply laugh and shake his head or perhaps even offer you a few polite words in disagreement before continuing on his way.

Valentine’s Day was coming up, a tradition on Earth where one human professed their love for another – or something long those lines. Somewhere amidst Guardian’s excited explanation the Incubus zoned out, more content to take in the smile on her face and the happiness in her voice than the words that she spoke. 

But he was unable to deny that Guardian was longing for this day and, despite his limited knowledge, Leiftan was determined to make this coming Valentine’s Day one she was sure to remember. But what was this Valentine’s business all about? Leiftan cursed himself for not paying attention to the meaning behind the words that Guardian spoke, but there was a means to remedy his mistake.

_Ykhar._

The brownie knew all about the realm of the humans, or at the very least, so she said. Surely she would know the more detailed side to the day of Saint Valentine – a great deal more than anyone else in El, save for Guardian of course. But the last thing Leiftan was going to do was ask her to repeat herself, especially with the day drawing near. How much time he had to plan, however, the Incubus did not know.

Settling on his idea, the member of the Light Guard walked through the Headquarters of El, his destination: Ykhar. The young ginger haired woman could very well be anywhere inside of the Headquarters, despite what she says about her tiny legs (they’re actually quite long, Leiftan had noted), it was undeniable that Ykhar was fast on her feet.

The Incubus did a quick sweep of the Refuge, searching the dusty alleyways between the huts before heading over to the marketplace. Attempting to find anybody in the market precinct was like trying to find a needle in a haystack and the Incubus spent more time attempting to weave his way through the faeries and brownies amassed in the central agora. 

With an amalgam of different scents, as equally unpleasant as there were pleasant, and a symphony of different sounds, the marketplace was certainly not going to be where Leiftan found the Brownie. He could have walked the rows of stalls all day and seen not even a pair of orange rabbit ears. The Incubus tucked his hands behind his back in an attempt to keep his composure before turning from the agora and heading back towards the Headquarters, his eyes fixed on the path ahead and his cape – with hemming now darkened by the dust from the marketplace – flicking out with each step he took.

Where was this darn Brownie? She was always everywhere – when he did not seek her company or assistance. But when he actually needed her, Ykhar was never anywhere to be seen. Perhaps Miiko would know where she was? The Kitsune knew where every member of the light guard was at any given time. 

Yes, Leiftan decided. That was who he was going to ask – at the very least, it’d be less suspicious than asking for Guardian’s whereabouts. His pace quickened as he entered the grand entrance of Headquarters, his eyes darting this way and that for a sign of the Kitsune. 

Crystal Room. That _had_ to be where she was. Yes, that was the only logical explanation behind her absence in the Headquarters. Starting up the stairs, Leiftan took them two at a time, he had to speak to Miiko and he had to do it quickly; he’d already waisted half of the morning and still had so much he needed to do – _to perfect_ – before Valentine’s Day drew to a close. 

The Incubus crested the top of the stairs, his sides burning with effort and he sucked in a sharp breath of air. Never had he climbed fourteen flights of stairs with such haste before. Adjusting his cape – it had slid around to one side, bunching over his right shoulder – Leiftan took a few moments to regain his breath before heading towards the entrance of the Crystal Room. He froze at the sound of a familiar voice, his ears straining to hear what was being discussed.

“- we doing together?” 

That was Guardian, Leiftan could recognise the sound of her voice anywhere. After all, he got to hear the young half fae speak in her sleep often. But it was not just Miiko in which Guardian spoke to in the Crystal Room. 

Leiftan felt his body tense at the sound of a low chuckle and before the Incubus had time to register what his body had done, one had had balled up tightly into a fist, his knuckles whitening, the other had gripped onto the side of the doorway so tightly that he was sure that it would crumble at any moment.

Nevra. So the innocent Vampire has decided to pluck up the courage and get close to a girl? The Incubus fort back a sarcastic snort. That was unexpected. Surely he wouldn’t be able to so much as brush Guardian’s hand with his own without blushing.

_Wait. No. No, no, no._ Leiftan cussed under his breath as he watched Nevra close the gap between Guardian and himself, draping an arm over her shoulder and pulling the half fae closer.

With his teeth clenched together tightly, Leiftan continued to watch on, taking no care to ensure his body was hidden. The Incubus was only able to tear his gaze off of Guardian, Nevra’s arm now snaked around her waist, long enough to see Miiko’s eyes flicker towards him, a devious smile flashing across her face.

Something soft brushed his arm, a face squeezing its way between Leiftan’s and the wall; long rabbit ears obscuring his vision.

“Who are we spying on?” Ykhar whispered, her eyes sweeping over the crystal room eagerly. “Nevra?”

_Ykhar?_ But what was she -- ? Leiftan pushed himself away from the doorway, spinning to turn his attention to the brownie. Just the person he was looking for!

The Brownie gave him a knowing smile. “Calm down, Jacob,” she laughed. “Edward isn’t going anywhere. Oh, I can’t believe what a plot twist this has turned out to be! Actually, you don’t really look like a Jacob. More like a Carlisle, actually. Or maybe Emmett? Jasper? No, no. One of the Voulturi surely. Caius? Yes, that’s perfect! I can see it now! You’ve come to bring Edward back to his senses and -- ”

_Edward?_ What in Oracle’s name was Ykhar on about? This brownie has clearly had one too many -- “Ykhar, I was looking for you.”

“Oh?” the brownie jabbed her thumb into her chest in surprise. “You were looking for _me?_ Whatever for?

Leiftan nodded. “Yes, I was wondering if – “ he fell silent, looking at the ground. It was not often that the Incubus was at lost for words, but he had really not thought of how to ask her for advice. 

“If—“ Ykhar prompted, raising a hand for the Incubus to continue. Leiftan raised his head once more; the Crystal Room had fallen silent. Had they heard his exchange just now? Leiftan had to act quickly.

Taking hold of Ykhar’s arm, he started down the hallway and towards the flight of stairs quickly, Ykhar gushing all the while. (“Oh! But if I’m Bella, then Nev – I mean, Edward, will have to come to my rescue, too!”) They took a turn into the Hallway of the Guard, and shooting a quick glance over his shoulder to see if they had been followed, Leiftan turned to Ykhar, his eyes narrowed.

“Apologies for such crass behaviour,” he said simply and, after another quick head check, the Incubus was confident that they had not been followed. “But there was something that I had to ask you privately.”

He watched the brownie furrow her brow for a second in deep thought before launching into a detailed, gushing reply. He was desperate to not waste any more of the day and desperate times called for desperate measures. In one fluid motion, he held a finger against Ykhar’s lips, sighing inwardly, relieved when she fell silent. 

“I need to know about … What’s it called? The human equivalent of our Festival of Fertility,” he said as casually as possible. Had he come to the right person? Surely it would have been far less awkward to ask Keroshane. 

Ykhar blinked, surprised. “You mean,” she began, uncertainly. “Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes Valky—entine’s Day,” Leiftan responded quickly trying to make amends for his blunder. “What do you know about it?”

“Well,” the brownie began, smoothing out her vest, a coy smile on her face. “I know that it’s today…”

Today? Leiftan had far less time than he had expected. He had to make this fast and then get to work ensuring that the remainder of Guardian’s day was nothing short of perfect.

“What else do you know?” he pressed, watching as the brownie recoiled at his words. “What happens? Books? Are there books?”

“Y-yes,” Ykhar stammered, shrinking against the wall that the Incubus had unknowingly pinned her against. “I have books. Would you like me to lend you one?”

Noticing her timid response, Leiftan straightened himself up, offering the brownie a quick apology before taking her up on the offer. Wordlessly, he followed her back down the coiling flights of stairs and across the Headquarters, towards the Hallway of the Light. They came to a stop out the front of Ykhar’s room, the brownie timidly excusing herself and reappearing some moments later with half a dozen books in her arms.

Leiftan arched an eyebrow to which the brownie responded nervously: “I like romance books.”

“What about one that is informative?” Leiftan asked, confused when Ykhar burst into laughter. 

“For that,” she said, attempting to regain her breath. “You’ll want to read _Seducing Cinderella._ I never thought I’d see the day when _Leiftan_ of all people would ask me for such a novel!”

 

***

Leiftan sat with his back against the trunk of the Thousand Year Cherry Tree, his nose tucked into the novel that Ykhar had leant him. It took all of his effort to not cringe at the incredible description in which the book went into. Was this really what Ykhar read? He was only up to chapter four and already embarrassed, constantly lifting his head to scan the surrounding area for familiar faces. Should Ezarel – or worse, Miiko – catch him reading such a novel, he would surely never hear the end of it.

But if there was one thing Leiftan could not deny, there was _definitely_ a lot of useful information in here. He shot another quick glance around at his surroundings before folding the corner of yet another page of ‘useful information’ inwards. Getting to his feet, he tucked the book quickly under one arm, adjusting his cape so that the novel was completely invisible.

It was time to put some of this information to the test. But the question was _how?_

Leiftan’s eyes met with that of a passing brownie, one of whom he knew belonged to the Absynthe Guard; Sylliba, he was sure her name was. The brownie was hooded and cloaked in a desperate attempt to ward off the cold, but paused in the middle of the courtyard to brush a stand of ebony hair from her eyes, her gaze fixed on the Incubus. Her arms were full of an assortment of scrolls and, briefly, Leiftan considered whether or not to disrupt her from a possible mission.

_Of course_ , Leiftan decided. There was no better way to observe the (probable) effect of his words than on women of a similar age to Guardian. 

“Sylliba,” Leiftan called smoothly, the brownie’s eyes widening in shock as he quickly crossed the snowy courtyard towards her. He came to a halt in front of her, watching carefully as a light shade of pink tinted her mocha skin. 

“L-Leiftan,” she stammered, shifting uncomfortably on the spot, the snow crunching underneath her boots. The Incubus offered her the warmest smile he could muster, lifting a hand to cup her cheek gently. 

“Sylliba,” he repeated softly, moving his face closer to the surprised Absynthe scout’s. He studied her face, a mixture of longing, confusion and embarrassment was written all over it. “Don’t be afraid,” he continued, trying his best to remember the novel excerpt in which he had just read. “I do not think I have ever seen such radiant eyes in all of my life.”

That was a lie – he had known Sylliba a good number of years. But she reacted to his words all the same, the light pink that painted her cheeks now a deep shade of scarlet. Leiftan exhaled, watching as his crystalised breath danced around the enamoured brownie. Sylliba took in a shuddering breath, the scrolls in which she was carrying falling to the snowy ground with a soft _thud._

He used his fingers to push the thick, woollen hood out of her eyes so that he could study her face more clearly, watching carefully as she looked up at him through her thick lashes. 

“But that radiance is rivalled only by whom they belong to.”

Leiftan cringed at his words but they seemed to have the opposite effect on Sylliba thanked him profusely before scrambling off, her hands desperately trying to cover her face. The Incubus found the corners of his lips twitch, unsure whether to be concerned or proud of the response his words had evoked. 

“Sylliba, wait – the parchment!”

 

*****

 

_‘Seamus adjusted the mask that sat atop the bridge of his nose. Surely a masquerade party was perfect to test his princess’ fidelity, but watching other men interact with her made his jaw tense and blood run cold._

_Yes, this was his idea, but Seamus was unsure of just how long he could continue watching – hands that were not his around her waist, their lips against her ear; oh, the things that they could be saying!_

_But still he watched, waiting, wishing desperately for his Cinderella to leave the man that she was waltzing with and make her way over to him. The second she heard his voice, low and gravelly, he knew that she would fall in love with him all over again.’_

What kind of book was this? Leiftan shook his head. At least it wasn’t that wizard story that Ykhar had gushed about for the good part of a month. _My Undying? Your Immortal?_ The Incubus shuddered at the thought; _Seducing Cinderella_ wasn’t that bad – yet. 

Quickly, Leiftan dog eared yet another page of the novel before tucking it away under his cape once more. Surely there had to be other people to test techniques on. Of course, only if they permitted it. Roses, perhaps? Or maybe he should attempt what Nevra proudly calls ‘lines of pick-up’? 

Leiftan began a slow walk around the Headquarter gardens, watching as groups of giddy girls rushed past him, whispering amongst themselves. The last thing Leiftan wanted was to live up to the stereotype of an Incubus preying upon young women but as time wore on, he feared that Valentine’s Day would come to a close and Guardian would be left alone. 

He made his way to the fountain, its usually lush garden was covered with a thick blanket of snow, the stream that ran through it was almost like glass, the ice that coated it slightly frosted at the edges. There, Leiftan came across an ashen haired Obsidian girl crouched in the snow, an array of small companions played at her feet. She was bundled up in furs, her – very minimal – exposed skin almost as white as the snow around her.

Zoe. 

Leiftan had to admit that the wildling had expressed very little interest in him since she arrived in Eldarya and briefly weighed up the pros and cons of complimenting a skinchanger. Before he had time to decide whether it was worth his time or not, the young wildling had lifted her head to face him, a quizzical look on her face.

“Can I help you with something?” she asked, her accent thick. Unlike Sylliba, she remained crouched on the snowy ground. A large Pimpel who nuzzled at her hand stopped to look at the Incubus and a Musarose, perched atop her shoulder, peered at him through the fur of the wildlings cloak.

Leiftan moved closer, a warm smile on his face and he offered her a hand, of which she did not take. Instead, she turned her attention back to the Pimpel that had now closed its eyes in contentment. 

He retracted his hand quickly, instead stooping down to puck a frosted rose from the ground and tucking it behind the wildling’s ear. “It is not my intention to be crass,” he began, thinking back to what he had read in Seducing Cinderella. “But to see you alone on a day such as Saint Valentine’s is quite a shame.”

The wildling gestured to the companions around her, misunderstanding. “I am not alone,” she replied simply, plucking the rose from her hair and offering it to the Pimpel which nibbled at the petals happily. “Thank you for the rose. It was very thoughtful.”

Leiftan frowned, unsure of where to go from here. “It would have been more beautiful on you,” he tried, hooking a finger under the ashen haired girl’s chin and tilting it upwards to look at him. “With a face as delicate as a rose’s silky petals, yet as fierce as the thorns on its stem. You are without a doubt – “  


“No, thank you.”

 

***

Once he had gotten back to the Thousand Year Cherry Tree, Leiftan took out the romance novel once more. Flicking it open to the page where Seamus tucks a rose behind his princess’ ear, Leiftan unfurled the page corner and smoothed it out. 

Nevra’s pick-up lines do not work.

Leiftan would do well not to follow a Vampire’s advice.

***

 

Dindeliæ was the sort of person that revelled in any form of compliment, so much so that the brownie was known across the Headquarters for it. Now, it wasn’t as though Leiftan sought her out in order to trial a new approach on, quite the opposite really. On any given day, Leiftan would cross paths with Dindeliæ no less than four or five times, the brownie’s gaze lingering on him far more than he would have liked. 

Today, however, he was relieved when he found her trailing behind him in the snow. When he turned around to face her, Dindeliæ scrambled to hide herself around the corner of the refuge’s mess house; her long, sturdy antlers gave away her location in a heartbeat. Leiftan smiled kindly although he knew that she could not see his face.

“Dindeliæ,” he called, and when she made no move to come out from her hiding place, he decided it was best to close the distance between them himself. “Dindeliæ, is that you?”

It was only when the deer realised that she had nowhere else to go – and her cover had somehow been blown – did she poke her head out from around the corner of the mess hall bashfully. “L-Leiftan!” she began quickly. “Imagine seeing you here!”

“Indeed,” Leiftan replied politely, watching as the brownie reached upwards to fiddle nervously with her antlers. “I almost did not recognise you,” he continued, not waiting for the deer to regain even the slightest bit of composure. “Your skin is positively glowing as though it were the moon against a velvet sky.”

Dindeliæ’s hands moved from her antlers down to her jet black hair, twirling it around her fingertips bashfully. “Y-you think? W-well, my skin has—“

Leiftan nodded only half listening. Instead of listening to the – gushing – words Dindeliæ spoke, he listened to the tone of her voice that was full of happiness and love. He watched the way the blood flowed to her cheeks, painting her usually pallor complexion a rosy pink. He noticed the way her lips, the colour of peach, curled upwards into a smile that reached her eyes – and stayed that way. 

He noticed how his comment made her feel, not the words she spoke in response.

That was Leiftan’s mistake.

Before he knew it, the timid (or so he thought) brownie had closed the distance between them, standing on her tiptoes with her lips puckered and eyes closed.

His eyes darted this way and that, desperately searching for any trace of Guardian. There was not one thing that Leiftan could say – or do – should the young half fae of caught him in such a state. 

“Sir Leiftan,” Dindeliæ breathed, peering up at him through thick lashes. “Why do you recoil so?”

Mistake number two. He had a chance to disappear and he missed it. He was going to have fun talking himself out if this. 

 

***

 

 

If there was one thing that Leiftan had learned – the hard way, although he’d prefer not to admit it – it was that taking mental notes whilst keeping those around him in the dark was not the way to go. Not to mention the apologies that he knew he had to make in the following days.

_Honesty_. That was always the best approach. He could study the way they reacted to his words all he wanted, but that seemed to be doing far more harm than good. For his sanity, at the very least. So when a fiery redhead with a temper to match crossed his path, Leiftan decided on a different approach.

“Kora,” he called, hoping the fae will stop when she heard her name called. She did, but she was not alone. A particularly large Ciralak was at her side, two sets of narrowed, golden eyes peered at him from behind their master.

Leiftan moved his gaze away from the protective Companion and to the fae as he moved closer, the soles of his boots slipping slightly on the frosty stone path. Kora greeted him with a nod of her head and a polite – but surprised – smile.

“Leiftan,” she replied. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

At this, the Incubus could not hold back a laugh. “I would like to ask you your opinion on something,” he explained. Watching carefully as Kora’s Ciralak settled on her feet, its golden eyes unblinking, Leiftan reached behind his back, pulling a rose from the loop of his belt and presenting it to her. Almost immediately, Kora shook her head, an apologetic smile on her face.

“Thanks,” she said. “But, what’s the occasion?” Her Ciralak lifted one head to look up at her and mewed, the other keeping its gaze fixed on Leiftan. “It’s Valentine’s Day?” she asked, alarmed. Kora’s eyes darted this way and that, frantically searching as though she had forgotten something and it were about to materialise in front of her. Her Ciralak gave a sarcastic snort before settling down onto the stone ground, its tail flicking out behind it.

With his free hand, Leiftan rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Ah, I fear I should have explained further. My apologies. If I were to present you with a rose, how does that make you feel?”

“So the rose isn’t for me? Well, that’s a relief!” Kora laughed and, almost instinctively, Leiftan’s brow creased.

_Wait, what?_

“How does it make me feel?” the red head continued. “Well, special, I suppose. I mean, if I were enamoured by somebody like you. It’s a kind gesture is what I meant to say, and I am sure that whoever it is intended for would appreciate it very much.”

She took a step backwards, her companion stretching before following after its master. “Now, if you could please pardon me, I just remembered that there’s something that I need to be doing – about an hour ago.” 

Leiftan only managed to call a quick ‘thank you’ as the red head hurried off back into Headquarters, her Ciralak trotting along at her heel.

Well, he thought. That was odd. But even if he wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, he was thankful for Kora’s truthful response. 

And if that exchange had told him anything, it meant that honesty was always the best policy.

One last look over his shoulder and Leiftan took out Seducing Cinderella, smoothing out another dog ear. A small grin crossed his face.

Oh, and it taught him that girls like flowers. But what of chocolate? Or dancing? The Incubus was certain that chocolate was a delicacy of this day of Valentine, but they were far easier to come by than dancing. Whilst he did recall the steps to one or two dances, he was certain that avenue would be fairly rusty and Guardian would be embarrassed, were it not properly practiced. 

Yes, Leiftan decided. He will have to try those out, too.

 

*** 

 

The Incubus had returned to his chamber, deciding it was best to spend the remainder of the afternoon pouring over _Seducing Cinderella_ , searching for any important lines or actions that he may have missed. The further he read, the more he could feel his stomach churn; descriptions grew in detail, a simple kiss scene lasted for three pages. Yet the Incubus continued to dog ear. 

Despite not having rehearsed any of these scenes – Oracle forbid he practice a kiss, detailed or otherwise, on anybody but Guardian – he was sure that he would appreciate this just as much as any bouquet. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Leiftan turned the page, his eyes scanning the fourth page of the one kiss scene. Deep down, he had hoped that his day of practice, trial and error had not gone to waste; Guardian was, after all, on a mission with Nevra, and the Incubus could only imagine the Shadow Guard leader not being able to keep those nasty tentacles he calls hands to himself. 

A sharp knock at his door tore the Incubus’ attention away from the steamy romance novel. Who could be visiting him at this time? Guardian couldn’t have finished her errands just yet. Perhaps it was Ykhar wanting her novel back?

“It’s open!” he called. The door swung open and Leiftan, up until this point, had completely forgotten that he was still holding _Seducing Cinderella_. Quickly snapping it shut, his eyes focused on his guest, he bundled the book up in the silken fabric of his coat and pushed it aside.

“Guardian!” he said, getting quickly to his feet. He briefly wondered how long she had been free of her mission, but that thought was soon drowned as a wave of happiness washed over him. She was here and not with Nevra, even after spending an entire day with him and what Leiftan could only imagine was pick up line after pick up line.

He stooped down to snatch up a small silver platter that had been sitting on his bedside table for a good forty minutes; one large slice of chocolate cake sat atop it, handmade (with some difficulty. Yes, there were some things that Leiftan was not entirely good at, as hard to believe as that may seem) with love and decorated with a generous amount of thick raspberry syrup, tiny flecks of the sweet fruit’s skin speckled the syrup and turned it a dark red.

“Good! I –“ he started forward only to be met with Guardian’s raised hand. She looked serious, her brows knitted together tightly and an expression on her face all but unknown to the Incubus. It reminded him of the look Miiko would give Chromium when he returned late from a mission or when the wolf pup was caught stealing from the kitchen.

Was that … _Anger?_ Was she angry that she had to spend the day with Nevra instead of him?

“Can we talk?” she asked and Leiftan came to an abrupt halt, the tall piece of chocolate cake sliding on the platter and falling to its side. Did she want to talk about the things that Nevra had done to her? The sweet nothings he would whisper or the gentle caresses on her hand? Surely those things would be enough to make her mad.

“What is it?” he replied politely, waiting for her response. Whilst he hadn’t been able to rescue the entire cake, surely the slice was big enough to catch her sight. Had she seen it yet? He wondered what she would say when she tasted it. Perhaps they could share it.

“You DO know what Valentine’s Day is, right? You told me the other night that you knew.” Guardian folded her arms across her chest, her eyes held no trace of mirth. He missed the way that they would sparkle when she saw him after a long day, whether it be a fleeting glance in the hallway or something more … _confidential._

Leiftan smiled, unsure of where the half fae was going with the conversation. “Of course I do,” he said, stretching out the arm that the silver platter was balanced on, hoping that, now, she had seen it. Instead of her eyes travelling to the cake that he had held out to her, Guardian’s head tilted to the side in mock confusion, an expression of pure animosity on her face.

“Then,” she began, her voice an alarming amalgamation of bitterness and anguish. “Why did I overhear several girls talking today about you giving them flowers, chocolate, or even dancing with them? Compliments I’m fine with but this … You promised!”

Leiftan could only stare back at her in confusion. What in El was she talking about? “Do you mean,” he began, choosing his words carefully. “Dindeliæ, Syllbia, and the others?” He wasn’t sure where to begin with explaining, but seeing as Guardian knew, there was no point in trying to deny that he had spent the most part of the day making sure he got everything right for when he met with Guardian.

But why had his efforts angered her so? They were, after all, for her benefit. He couldn’t understand. He tried again to give her the cake that he had prepared, watching as she snatched the platter from his hand without even a second glance. Did she see what was on it or did she just think he was offering her a plate for no plausible reason?

“Yes them! Did you really dance with them and give them flowers?” the half fae snapped. Even through the rapidly fading evening light that filled the room, Leiftan could tell that she was crying. “All I wanted was to spend time with you! And then I hear you’re off showing everyone else affection?”

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to be,” Leiftan mumbled. Clearly he had missed the part in _Seducing Cinderella_ where the girl was indecipherable and angry. Furrowing his brow, Leiftan reached around to the back pocket of his trousers. Maybe if he showed her the novel that Ykhar had leant him, she would just – Wait, where did he put it again?

“Forget it,” Guardian snapped. “I should go before I say something wrong. I need to go cool off. Let me put this down somewhere…” Leiftan watched as Guardian turned her back to him and started towards the door, pausing only to slide the glistening platter onto the first available surface.

“Guardian! _Wait! I—_ “ Leiftan began, his hand taking hold of her forearm. She spun around at his touch before something rather dense – and wet – made contact with his face.

Instinctively, Leiftan released her arm from his grip and took a step backwards, the large piece of chocolate cake had crumbled on impact and was now at his feet; the thick coating of chocolate icing and raspberry syrup, however, ran down his cheeks and dripped from his chin.

Leiftan closed his eyes for a brief moment and exhaled, thanking the kitchen staff for giving him a platter made of plastic instead of the heavy, embellished metal one that he had originally insisted on.

“I… _I…_ ”

Leiftan opened his eyes slowly, his lips pressed together in a thin, agitated line. Did she really not like the cake, his efforts to make her Valentine’s Day perfect – _him_ – that much?

If you were to ask Leiftan what exactly had just happened, he would have only been able to give you one answer: “I don’t know.” And he really didn’t. One minute he was giddy with excitement, thinking about the end result of a long, hard day; a shy smile from Guardian as he watched a light shade of pink spread across her face and a hand that would reach out to his to entwine their fingers together. The moment those velvety lips met his and the scent of her hair lulling him into a state of pure euphoria. 

The next minute, however, Leiftan was filled with an unfavourable amalgam of guilt, anger and worry. What had once felt like butterflies and yearning for whatever the evening may have brought were instead replaced by a churning in his stomach, a battle of emotions that clashed violently together, and it took a good deal of energy to try and fight against them, desperate to keep his expression unreadable. 

What had he done? Why was she angry at him? All of the effort he went through, did that mean nothing to her? Leiftan’s mind was buzzing with thoughts – scenarios – as he tried to piece together what the problem was. He just did not understand, nor was he going to try to.

The tips of his fingers twitched in annoyance and he turned his back to the young half fae. He had to get out of there for fear that his emotions were going to get the better of him. Not to mention the fact that he was now – embarrassingly – covered in chocolate, the sweet treat slowly soaking through the fabric of his shirt and sticking to his skin. Everything about the moment was uncomfortable and he needed to put as much space between them as possible whilst maintaining the appearance (from the outside of the Light Guard member’s room, at least) that nothing was wrong.

Without so much as a backwards glance, he started towards the bathroom; the door was shut behind him with such force that several bottles lined up alongside the bathroom counter trembled. Leiftan needed time to calm down. He needed to think. And, if it was he who had done something to upset her …

He needed to apologise.

But how did it come to this?

He stood with his back against the door of his bathroom for a few moments in an attempt to gather his thoughts but when a particularly large – soggy – lump of chocolate icing and raspberry syrup slid down the bridge of his nose and onto his stomach, Leiftan cussed, his fists baling tightly together, one colliding with the hardwood door.

Guardian’s Valentine’s Day had been ruined. It was his fault. And worse, he couldn’t go back out there with a sticky mix of cake crumbs, chocolate icing and syrup in his hair or smeared across his face and torso.

Even though Leiftan knew that he had done something to anger Guardian, he still wished to uphold whatever dignity and elegance that he had left. An apology can wait – at the very least until he had calmed himself down enough for common sense to return to him once more.

He moved to the marble basin, turning the faucet on and cupping his hands underneath the water. He made short work of his face and hair, relaxing as the warm water seemed to wash away his anger more than the cake that stuck to his skin. His chest proved to be a more difficult task and the Incubus moved quickly to his shower, taking up a washcloth and returning to the basin. 

Removing the soiled shirt from his body, Leiftan threw it to one side and, after picking up the washcloth once more, he ran it under the warm water before ringing it out and wiping it over his chest. The warmth on his chest seemed to calm him, ration and logical thought returning to him slowly.

He looked down at his trousers. They, too, bore the remnants of raspberry syrup and chocolate icing, however it was far less noticeable than his white shirt. He could smell the sickly sweet perfume of chocolate and raspberry on them, but they would do – at least for an apology. With one final glance in the bathroom mirror, he turned, heading out into his chamber, hoping that Guardian was still there. Otherwise, he would have to find something else to put on before tracking her down – an atonement for more public than he would have liked.

Opening the hardwood door of his bathroom, Leiftan breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw Guardian’s figure in the rapidly darkening room. That relief, however, was short lived when he saw what she had clutched in her hand. Without thinking, he released his grip on the doorhandle, the heavy bathroom door slamming shut behind him.

“I—“ he began, his eyes, widened with shock, moved from Guardian to the novel in the palm of her hand. He didn’t exactly know what to say. Should he make up an excuse and say that it was a part of Ykhar’s Light Guard book club? Or should he tell Guardian the truth?

Much to his surprise, the half fae smiled, holding the novel up, the two figures on the cover now tiny black blobs in the darkness of the room. 

“So,” she began, an amused smile on her face. “This explains everything.” She laughed, a reaction that the Incubus did not quite expect. “The chocolates, the roses, you talking with pretty much every female in the Guard.”

Leiftan held his breath. Was she mad? He couldn’t quite tell. Instead, he watched with uncertainty – and great embarrassment – as Guardian flipped the book open, flicking through the pages until she paused, around a quarter of the way through the novel.

 

“I…I actually used to read this one,” she mused. “It’s quite fun, isn’t it?” Leiftan frowned, was that blush painting her cheeks a light shade of peach or was that anger? 

“You’ll have to forgive me for my temper earlier, Leiftan. It’s just, we hadn’t really spoken about today and I wasn’t sure if it was as important in Eldarya as it was back home. And then I saw you with… well everyone, but then I heard that you were giving away flowers and dancing and I…well I did warn you I’m a jealous creature.” 

Leiftan watched as Guardian turned her attention back to the pages of the novel, a fond smile tugging the corners of her lips upwards. Did that mean she … wasn’t mad at him?

“It’s a fine book for dreamers. And that’s kind of what I was when I read it. I was at that age where I suddenly noticed boys but,” she looked up at him through thick lashes, the fond smile disappeared, replaced instead with one with more bashful tones.  
Leiftan remained, frozen in place, complete and utter disbelief was written all over his face. Did Ykhar give lend him the novel knowing full well that Guardian was familiar with its pages?

_What. Was. Happening?_

Guardian took a step towards him, her eyes fixed on his as she continued her monologue.

“But I never felt like the books said I was supposed to. My heart was never a flutter; I never stared longingly in their eyes, and I never experienced mini explosions when I kissed boys. So eventually – “ she stopped in front of him, the book snapping shut in her hands. “ - I just stopped looking and decided that I should focus on my studies first, then worry about love.” She tilted her chin upwards to meet his – confused – gaze, a look that was so much softer than the one that she had offered him earlier in the evening.

“But with you, I don’t feel like the books say I should. I don’t feel what they call need, I feel like if I woke up one day and you weren’t here, my world would stop. I think that’s called belonging – “

Leiftan could not believe his ears. Had she really said those words? The Incubus did not quite know how to feel. He was flattered, very much so, but also incredibly concerned. What would Miiko say if she knew Guardian felt a sense of belonging with him? What would she _do_ to make them stay together for Eldarya’s needs? Would she tell the half fae – who was confessing her love to him, and he was revelling in each and every word – that this was simply a ploy to get her, a pawn in the eyes of Miiko – a _tool_ – to stay here and leave her family behind?

She would never look at him again. And that very thought frightened the Incubus. He who feeds on the emotions of those around him and was used to confessions from girls was rendered speechless b. But the words that Guardian spoke were so raw, so honest and so utterly beautiful that he did not know what he would do should Guardian ever resent him.

“- I’m quite certain that…” the half fae was nervous. Leiftan could sense it. The way she played with her fingers; the way her eyes would dart this way and that, desperate not to meet his gaze. It was as though Leiftan had lost control of his actions, the overwhelming sense of love and lust was simply exhilarating. He moved swiftly away from the bathroom door, wanting more than anything to just be near her. Even that would be enough. It “Those books don’t even begin to describe what it is that I feel for you, and I’ll happily spend as long as you’ll have me trying to convey that feeling to you Leiftan. And I’m sorry I can’t find a better word right now but I…I _love_ you.”

The Incubus fought hard against his instinct to feed, trying instead to come to his senses. It was exactly what he was expecting to hear, but at the same time, it was the very thing he had hoped she would _never_ say. It hurt him to admit that, but he knew that he had to put his feelings aside and, instead, protect the one he treasured at all costs. She was _going_ to find out that Miiko had wanted him to seduce her right from that very first mission together in the forest. 

Finding out now would hurt her, yes. She would never come near him again, Leiftan knew that. But at the same time, he could not let this get too far. If Guardian found out the truth long after he had returned her feelings, that …

That would break her. Her heart would be irreparable. She would leave Eldarya forever and the very thought of not seeing her again made Leiftan feel sick. He wanted to be selfish, desperately so. He wanted to return her feelings. He wanted to _be_ with her. 

But Leiftan also had a sense of duty to his people, to Eldarya, and fulfilling what was tasked to him and happiness were not able to coexist. If he told her right now – if he stopped her before things went too far – perhaps the half fae would see reason. She would stay. Eldarya would remain as it were, the prophecy and his duty to his people fulfilled. He would still be able to see her and would have to content himself to that.

He couldn’t hurt her. He refused to be the one to break her. It was now or never. 

“Guardian,” he began, his voice sounded detached and unfamiliar. Briefly he wondered if Guardian had noticed this. “I – “

The half fae did not seem bothered in the slightest by Leiftan’s agonised expression. In fact, it was quite the contrary; instead of waiting for him to speak, to confess, her eyes widened with realisation, as though she had remembered something long forgotten and, without warning, she dipped her hand into her top and began to rummage around.

Leiftan fell silent, completely and utterly baffled by her actions. Was this girl actually looking for something inside her shirt? Did women’s blouses have internal pockets where they could conceal little trinkets? 

“Ah-ha!” Guardian’s voice snapped Leiftan back to attention and he watched as she withdrew something from the top of her blouse and whilst Leiftan wasn’t entirely sure what it was that she had retrieved – aside from the fact that it was a pulpous, brown mess – he was very much aware of the fact that it left a sleek trail of goo across her front and he knew that Guardian, too, was also aware. 

The Incubus’ brow creased, puzzled. Was that … Chocolate? Why in Oracle’s name would she keep chocolate in a hidden trinket pocket? He watched as Guardian’s eyes widened in panic and as she tipped the tiny plastic bag upwards, the melted chocolate coating her fingertips. The half fae quickly retracted her hand, the chocolate covered bag slipping from her fingertips and onto the ground. 

Was Valentine’s Day supposed to be like this? Leiftan had read that chocolate played a big part in the day but for the both of them to have worn it – in the space of half an hour? Maybe he had misinterpreted the novel? It wasn’t as though he was in a position at the present moment to take up _Seducing Cinderella_ and read over it once more.

“I…I can make some more once…” Guardian stammered, tilting her chin to get a better look at the melted chocolate slopped down her front. When she dropped down to pick up the melted treats, a teasing smile tugged the corners of Leiftan’s lips upwards. 

Guardian had spent a lot of time working on these bonbons – perhaps a good deal more than he spent on the cake – so before the half fae had a chance to pick up the bag, Leiftan bent down, scooping it up and out of her reach in one swift movement. If Guardian had put so much effort into this gift for him, then he was surely going to enjoy it one way or another.

Without taking his eyes off her, Leiftan dipped his thumb and index fingers into the gooey chocolate mixture, withdrawing them moments later with a very sad looking, almost unrecognisable bonbon caught between them. Lifting his chocolate coated fingers to his lips, he popped the melted sweet into his mouth, savouring the taste.

“It’s quite delicious,” he said after the bonbon had completely melted in his mouth, noticing how Guardian watched him, transfixed and waiting for him to say something - _anything._ “Not to sweet and very smooth.” 

That wasn’t a lie. Leiftan had never tasted something quite like this before. But he shouldn’t keep these chocolaty delights all to himself. What kind of gentleman would that make him? Not a very good one. “Would you like some?”

“I…y-yes.” Leiftan watched as the young half fae struggled to comprehend what he had just asked of her. Her brow creased with confusion and yet, her eyes still managed to sparkle. The Incubus took in the way her lips curved upwards into a half smile as she took a step closer to him and the way she extended her hand tentatively for the bag. Leiftan couldn’t help but flash her a teasing smile, holding it just out of her reach. 

It was in that very moment Leiftan decided that he was going to be selfish. He was not going to let Miiko tell her what he had been tasked with and he certainly was not going to allow her to leave. Instead, he was going to protect her, he was going to care for her – he was going to make her feel loved, and be loved in return. 

He would not let anything hurt her.

And he certainly wasn’t going to let her go.

 

“Close you eyes. I’ll get one out for you,” he said, watching as Guardian’s lilac eyes moved from the chocolate-coated bag to him as the words he had just spoken registered in her mind. 

Instead of the light blush spreading across her cheeks and her eyes pinching tightly shut, Guardian arched an eyebrow cottoning on. 

“I’m…I’m a mess,” she tried to reason. “I mean look at my top. This is going to take forever to get out. And I’m sweaty from all the lifting I did for Purriry and—“ 

Without waiting for her to finish, Leiftan plucked another melting chocolate treat from the bag and popped it in his mouth and took a step closer. He could tell by the look on her face that Guardian did not quite understand what he was doing. 

It took all of his restraint to keep from smiling as Leiftan tangled his fingers in her hair, tilting her head back to look up at him. She did say that she wanted to taste a bonbon, so that was exactly what he was going to do; let her taste one – on _his_ terms. 

He moved his face closer to hers, Guardian’s eyes fluttering closed. He was sure she had stopped breathing. Closer and closer still his face crept before he stuck out his tongue, coated in chocolate, smearing it over the bridge of her nose before quickly moving back, a playful grin on his face. She had anticipated a kiss, sure. But her previous words had suggested that she may not have wanted one – at least, not in that state – and Leiftan was not going to force her.

“H-hey!”

The Incubus flashed her a playful grin, watching as she gathered up as much melted chocolate from her blouse as possible before lunging at him, arm outstretched. A soft chuckle escaped Leiftan’s lips and he twisted out of the way with ease, shooting a backwards glance over his shoulder to see what the half fae’s next move might be.

 

“Get back here you!” she laughed, starting forward once again. Without wasting a second, Leiftan took hold of her extended arm and spun her into him. Using the hand in which he had extracted the bonbon, he caressed her cheek, leaving a silky smooth aftermath of chocolate along her jawline. 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Guardian managed to say between laughs. “I’m going to look like a football player!”

A football player? What was that? Somebody with a leather hide ball attached to their foot? That sounded quite astounding, not to mention uncomfortable. How were they to walk with a ball attached to their foot? What were they playing?

Guardian wriggled free from Leiftan’s grip whilst he pondered her remark, managing a single streak of chocolate on his arm before he pivoted out of the way, his hand brushing across her face as he moved and leaving yet another mark under her eye.

“I think you look fine,” Leiftan replied smugly, pivoting around another attempt to smear him. He caught Guardian around the waist as she charged past and held her tightly. “You look good in chocolate.”

The Incubus watched on as all kinds of things ran through Guardian’s head, her face expressing more emotions than he had though were possible. Briefly, he wondered what she had initially thought at his comment or if he had embarrassed her.

“Boop.” Leiftan blinked in confusion when he felt something warm and sweet smelling touch his nose. “Revenge is mine!” The Incubus did not respond, instead he tightened the arm that he had snaked around Guardian’s waist, bringing her even closer. 

“I’m sorry. I got jealous and it’s stupid and irrational and—“

Leiftan placed a chocolaty finger against her lips and she fell silent. He waited until he was sure that she had calmed before his fingertips continued down her cheek and hooked under her chin.

“Guardian, please look at me,” he breathed, taking in her expression. Why did she refuse to meet his eye? Her mood had changed, so suddenly, too. What did that mean? 

When the young woman surrendered to his touch and lifted her gaze to meet his, Leiftan could not help himself.

“What you said earlier … Did you mean it?”

Guardian pondered this for what felt like an eternity and whilst she did, Leiftan held his breath. “I,” she began, painfully slowly and the Incubus’ chest tightened as he waited. “I did. I’m just really scared because I don’t know where this will take us.” She exhaled as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “But … _yes_. I do love you.”

It took a good deal of effort to maintain the smile that he offered in response to her words. Leiftan wished dearly that the smile could be genuine because, in all honesty, he was elated by her words. Leiftan closed his eyes briefly and tried to push every apprehensive thought from his mind. This was a moment between Guardian and him. It had _nothing_ to do with Miiko, nor was it spurred on by her wishes.

Leiftan opened his eyes once more and lowered his head towards hers. Their foreheads met, noses brushed against one another like the gentle caress of a feather, and before Guardian had time to react, Leiftan had captured her lips in his own. This simple kiss spoke volumes to him. Every emotion that Guardian had experienced; worry, lust, yearning – it was as though everything she had felt that day was laid bare to him, he could sense it all – he could _taste_ it all. Guardian closed her eyes as the kiss deepened and Leiftan moved his free to rest on her shoulder, his thumb and forefinger tracing works of art on the young woman’s exposed chest.

Guardian seemed in a state of utter bliss, each noise she made encouraging Leiftan to push his self control to its very limit. Without breaking the kiss, Leiftan untangled his fingers from the young woman’s hair just long enough to pass the rapidly hardening chocolate enveloped bag to his other hand, and then to the nearest surface. 

His fingertips, coated in as much chocolate as possible, then returned to the smooth, milky flesh of Guardian’s chest and resumed their work of art; each gentle caress, each stroke of the thumb, a new line – a masterpiece of its very own.

Something inside of Leiftan seemed to snap and instantly, he felt different. Leiftan wasn’t _hungry_. He had no reason to be. But the way he felt now, the way his skin seemed to burn every time her fingers would brush against him and the way his throat seemed parched, as though he had a thirst within him that could never be quenched. This was new. 

It was as though just being near Guardian drove the Incubus into a frenzy. He was addicted to her touch and desperate to satisfy his cravings – his _yearning_.

Leiftan did not have control over his own body, his own mind – all sensible thoughts had left him long before this moment. It was _okay_ to be selfish, he reminded himself. 

With some reluctance, he moved his head away from hers, watching in a sense of elation as Guardian’s face crinkled in disappointment, a haze in her eyes. His tongue flicked out into the corner of his mouth, capturing some of the chocolately residue that was smeared across his face. 

_More._

Leiftan needed more.

Guiding the dazed half fae backwards, Leiftan could hardly contain his exhilaration. When he felt his knuckles press against the wall of his bedchamber, Leiftan bowed his head, his lips desperate to trace every inch of her neck; his hands roaming their body, one tracing circles around stomach, the other snaking around her back and stroking her shoulder blade. 

A grin spread across his face when he felt Guardian reach out for him, her small hands desperate to touch. They traced over his stomach and up to his chest, a bold move on her part, but Leiftan appreciated it – more than he would let her know. 

His lips continued to explore the surface of her skin, her scent alone was enough to drive him into a frenzy, but the way she shuddered when his lips would brush over just the right places, or when he would bite down and could feel her body tense – it was almost too much for him to handle.

“L-Leiftan…” His ears pricked at the sound of his own name. Guardian’s voice sounded so breathless, so utterly desperate. What sort of gentleman would he be if he continued to deny the half fae? Lifting his face away from her neck, the Incubus raised his hands to gently cup her face. With his thumbs stroking her cheeks, Leiftan placed a reverent kiss upon her lips. Guardian seemed to respond well to that and when she did, the Incubus showered her with kisses; the tip of her nose, her brow, her cupids bow – Leiftan wanted to make sure not one part of her was denied a kiss. 

“Guardian,” Leiftan managed to breath, his voice muffled by the skin that so desperately needed his touch. His voice was husky, his breathing became shallow. More.

He still needed _more._

His lips came across a particularly large streak of hardened chocolate that he had smeared across her cheek earlier and his lips curled upwards into a playful grin. Trailing his tongue the length of Guardian’s cheek, he tasted the sweet treat that she had made for him yet another time, relishing in the response that his actions elicit. 

Guardian arched her back, her chest pressing against his own, her eyelashes splayed out across her cheeks and she looked up at him, a flirty smile twisting across her lips. 

Leiftan’s eyes widened in surprise as the half fae’s tongue darted out in response, tasting the moderately hardened chocolate that encased his thumb. It took him only moments to regain composure, a sly grin spreading across his face and he hissed his encouragement; that was a bold move on Guardian’s part, he had to admit. 

And he _liked_ it. 

Leiftan allowed her to clean his fingers of chocolate, the way her tongue seemed to massage each one of his fingers, coating everything it touched in scorching wet, the way her lips would part just enough for another finger to slide into her mouth and the way her cheeks would hollow and expand as she worked on the chocolate, her eyes not once leaving his. It was intoxicating, and Leiftan was not quite sure how much longer he could last.

Already, he could feel an uncomfortable tightness in his pants and, with each passing second it became more and more unbearable. He almost couldn’t take it. Those lips that were wrapped around his fingers and the tongue that danced teasing circles around his knuckles and that delightfully sinful slurping noise seemed to drive him insane. He had relinquished enough control for one night. Or so he thought. 

Slipping his fingers out of her mouth, his lips attacked hers once more, desperate to reclaim dominance. His hands worked their way down her body, feeling every curve and every bump before they took hold of her thighs and hoisted Guardian from the ground.

Leiftan felt the half fae wrap her legs around his waist tightly, her tongue fighting against his in a battle for dominance. But for every duel Leiftan had been in, he had always been victorious and this – this was no different. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair and it took all of Leiftan’s effort to not let out a throaty growl. No sooner had he fought back the urge, however, did a loud moan escape Guardian’s lips. Leiftan froze.

_Was that someone outside?_

He met Guardian’s eye for a brief second before turning his head, his gaze fixed on the door to his bedchamber. Somebody had definitely walked past – a little too loudly for his liking. Had they wanted their presence to be known? Was it a Patrol Ogre? 

Guardian blushed a deep shade of scarlet. “I…I…” she began. 

Leiftan turned his gaze away from the door back to the young woman that he was holding up against the wall, clearing his throat.

“It appears,” he began, struggling to regain his breath, “that the dinner rush has come to an end.”

“Yes…” Guardian trailed off and Leiftan could tell that something was bothering her. She untangled her hands from around his neck with reluctance, her shoulders seemed to have slumped in defeat.

“I … I guess I should go?”

Leiftan watched as she looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her face. He had to say something. Anything. She was going to leave, and that was the last thing that he wanted. Drawing in a deep breath, Leiftan waited for a gaggle of particularly rambunctious guardians to pass by his chambers and briefly, he wondered if they had any inkling of whom these rooms belonged to. It wasn’t often that members of guards strayed so far from their own wing. Perhaps they sought the knowledge of Keroshane? 

When he was sure that they had passed, he looked the young woman up and down, one eyebrow raised and a teasing smile on his face. “Guardian,” he began, his mind stringing together the best possible reason for her to stay. “You’re not exactly in the best state to … Be going back out there.” He chuckled quietly to himself. It was his fault that she was coated in chocolate, but he did not regret it. She was his _masterpiece._

“Your top,” he began, more than pleased with himself. “It’s going to need something to get that stain out and your skin, well, it’s …” he paused, his smile widening.

He watched as the half fae looked down, taking in for perhaps the first time that evening just what state she was in. If she were to go now, she could pass off the chocolate stains on her blouse as an accident, but the ancient Eldarian text he had painted across her arms and chest in chocolate? That was harder to pass off.

Ar tenn’ her ni anna mel, coiv-ar ilya ii Guardian na. Leiftan ana ni am tare rúatan, ahn mel tor. Sar ni indœm tar mel. Ilqua se ana ilya. An ancient text, almost long forgotten, it told the story of Eldarya’s first Queen and her lover. A favourite of the Incubus. 

Leiftan watched as Guardian’s eyes widened when she realised the extent of his masterpiece. “I have a private bath,” he said calmly. “You are welcome to use it so that you needn’t have to go back to the showers.” He tilted his head in the direction of his en suite, hoping that she would prefer that to the long, _very public_ trek back to her quarters.

“Thank you!” 

That was enough for Leiftan for it meant that the half fae would not leave quite so soon. Turning from her, he stooped down to pick up his jacket, giving it a sharp flick before draping it over his arm. “I shall, ahem,” he raised a hand quickly to his lips to clear his throat. “I shall fetch you a towel.”

He heard her discordant footfalls as she moved from the wall towards the door of his bathroom but when he did not hear the slow grinding of its hinges as it swung open, the Incubus’ brows knitted together. Why was she hesitating? Was there something bothering her

“Guardian?” he called, his hands searching for a towel in a nearby linen cabinet. He shot a quick glance at the young woman from over his shoulder and when she did not turn back to look at him, Leiftan’s lips pressed together into a thin line.

Something was definitely the matter. But what? Was she angry at him again? Did she not want a towel? She was so happy and upbeat just moments ago, what could have possibly happened to change that?

He heard Guardian shift from one spot to the other, the shudder of the metal handle as she placed her hand on it, but instead of opening it she did something the Incubus did not quite expect.

“Care to…Care to join me?”

Leiftan froze. Had his ears betrayed him? Did Guardian actually wish to bathe with him? Plucking the first towel he found from the linen cabinet, he moved to her side, a warm smile on his face. Extending a hand, he placed it atop hers where it sat wrapped tightly around the doorhandle. 

He knew that it must have taken all of Guardian’s courage to ask that and he could not quite find the right words to express just how much that meant to him. Instead of being sentimental, he settled for saying what he thought Guardian wanted to hear and a part of him – how big a part, he was not quite sure – _longed to say it._

“I will take care of you.” 

Together, they pushed down on the handle.

 

Leiftan watched as Guardian stood in awe, her eyes darting this way and that in an attempt to take in as much of his bathroom in as little time as possible. As much as it brought Leiftan great pleasure to see her so happy, he could feel something bubbling within him. Impatience? Eagerness? He held back whatever urges he had at that very moment and waited for Guardian to turn to face him.

She licked her lips and it took all of the Incubus’ restraint to not attack her with his own right then and there. 

“I…uh…” she began, looking towards the shower, “I…”

Leiftan could not help but chuckle. It was painfully obvious that the young woman had never done any such thing before, and that made Leiftan all the more lascivious. 

“It’s alright Guardian,” he soothed before moving quickly across the bathroom and crouching down to open the cabinet beneath the basin. The one towel he had gotten her previously was definitely not going to be enough for the both of them. 

He made quick work of the cabinet, withdrawing another towel, two fresh washcloths and a bobbled bath mat; the finest he could find in the marketplace, and ones that he was saving for a special occasion just as this. 

“I…I know I’m ready! I just…” Leiftan smiled at Guardian’s words and got to his feet. Placing the small pile of towels upon the edge of the basin, he crossed the bathroom once more, placing his hands upon her shoulders, his thumbs stroking her collarbone. 

“Deep breaths. In -” he soothed and Guardian followed his instructions, inhaling deeply. Good. “-And out.” He waited for Guardian to exhale slowly before continuing. “Did that help?”

The young woman nodded, embarrassed by her outburst. “Sorry. I just don’t really know what to do is all. I’m ready, I know I am. I just—“ Leiftan moved one hand from the half fae’s shoulder, placing a long finger against her lips.

“It’s fine,” he said, allowing both of his hands to slide down to her elbows. Relishing in the touch of her skin, his hands continued to move downwards before he took her hands in his own and took a step closer, stooping down and resting his forehead against hers. “Relax. I’ll guide you. We can take it easy at first, I shall grant you release to help you calm down and to loosen you up. And if at any point you feel like I’m going to far, you tell me to stop and I’ll escort you back to your room.”

 

Leiftan waited patiently as the half fae practiced the breathing exercises before her shoulders seemed to relax and she took a step backwards, tugging her chocolate coated blouse over her head. 

Leiftan extended a hand out to her. “Here,” he said, taking the ruined blouse from her fingertips. With a certain reluctance, he moved away from the half naked Guardian and to the wall opposite the shower. Instead of a communal wash room like the members of the guard, the Light Guard’s quarters were fully equipped for almost anything. 

Placing a hand on the middle tile, he waited. Recognising his touch, the tile pushed inwards, those around it seemed to expand, taking up the form of a rectangular prism. Judging by the look of amazement on Guardian’s face, he was sure that she had never seen this kind of magic before, however she didn’t seem overly concerned when he deposited her blouse into the prism. Perhaps they had these sorts of things in the human world? 

“You’ll want your bra in here too,” he said, a grin spreading across his face. He watched as Guardian’s body went rigid once more and she tilted her head upwards to the ceiling, contemplating something that Leiftan did not know if he could ever understand. Perhaps the lights were too bright? 

Leiftan watched as, with some reluctance, Guardian turned back to look at him, reaching around her back to unhook her bra and tossing it to him. In a blur of black, the Incubus looked down at the chocolaty mess of a bra in his hands and then back up at Guardian, the grin on his face turning into a playful frown when he realised that she had crossed her arms over her chest.

With an undisguisable sense of annoyance, he turned his back to Guardian once more and deposited the bra into the clear prism before placing his hand on the centre of it, waiting as it folded itself back up, disappearing behind a wall of gleaming gold.  
“H-hey!”

“Don’t worry,” Leiftan smiled. “They’ve gone to be washed. They will return here once they have been. Perks of being in the Light Guard.” 

He received a nod in reply, Guardian’s lilac eyes seemed to follow his every movement. Unable to mask the grin on his face, Leiftan moved swiftly across the bathroom and to the shower; it was large enough to comfortably fit no less than four people and was made of glass that stretched upwards, just falling short of the ceiling. 

Sliding the large, glass door open, the Incubus stepped inside and turned the gilded tap handles lightly. Almost instantly, a rush of water bore down at him, the heat from the water seemed to instantly relax the muscles in his forearm and the glass walls seemed to encapsulate a steamy fog. 

Leiftan moved from the shower, his arm now decorated with tiny beads of water. Giving it a quick flick, he turned his attention back to the half fae who had not yet moved from the centre of the bathroom. 

“Head on in,” Leiftan said, taking in the alarmed expression on her face. Her eyes were wide, as though the realisation of what she had asked finally settled in.

“B-but—“ 

Leiftan could hear the tremor in her voice and he placed a hand gently on top of her head. “I’m going to let you relax in the water for a few minutes,” he said, hoping that will be enough to calm the young woman’s nerves. “I’ll join you after.” 

He stooped down to meet her eye, the grin on his face widening. “There’s no need to hide yourself from me,” he said kindly, his eyes moving first to the arms that she still had crossed across her chest, then back up to settle on her face once more. “I’ve seen you before, remember? You have absolutely nothing to hide.” 

When the half fae did not uncross her arms, Leiftan straightened himself up and turned to face the wall. He lifted his hands and placed them over his eyes for good measure and waited. He understood that this sort of thing took a lot of courage, but Guardian was beautiful, and her hesitation continued to confuse him. Did she not know how attractive she was?

It was only after the sound of Guardian’s – hesitant - footfalls and the rattle of the shower door sliding shut behind reached Leiftan’s ears did the Incubus remove his hands from his eyes. The shower was now completely enveloped in a swirling fog and Leiftan moved away. Even if he wanted to, he doubted he would be able to make out more than a silhouette of the young lady inside. 

The soft _pop_ of lids and the dull thuds of hollow bottles meant that Guardian had discovered the various soaps and rinses that Leiftan kept on the large shelf built into the wall of his shower. The Incubus grinned to himself, knowing that she was sampling the scents and briefly he wondered what scent she preferred. His toes tapped against the ground impatiently and before he knew it, Leiftan found himself pacing back and forth.

“Leiftan,” a voice called, muffled slightly by the sound of the water. “What do these marks mean?”

“Which ones?” Leiftan responded innocently. 

“All of them!”

Leiftan was unable to disguise the chuckle that escaped his lips. “It’s old Eldarian.” It was, there was no denying that. But if he were to tell her that what was scrawled across her body were lines from a prophesy (and his favourite fictional story), he doubted that she would believe him. 

“I knew that!” The half fae fell silent for a brief moment before adding; “It’s the same thing.”

“Yes,” Leiftan replied, the grin on his face. “It is.” He was impressed that she was able to assimilate his chocolaty scrawl enough to recognise similarity. The Incubus sucked in a sharp breath – if she was comfortable enough to be asking him questions, surely she had relaxed enough for what was to come. Unbuttoning his trousers, Leiftan allowed for them to pool around his ankles before stepping over them and making his way towards the shower, pausing with his fingers wrapped around the handle of the shower screen door.

“So, what is it?”

Taking that as his cue, Leiftan slid the shower door open and stepped inside, a wave of steam wrapping around him. It took all of about two seconds for Guardian to look him up and down before her arms shot upwards to cover her chest once more. This puzzled Leiftan. Surely there were other things that she should be covering aside from her chest?

He closed the distance between them and, extending a hand, began to trace the fading inscription on her arms. “This one,” he said, watching her carefully. “Is my name and this,” he traced his index finger down Guardian’s arm, an unmistakable shiver ran through her body, “is your name.”

With some form of reluctance, Guardian removed her arms from around her chest, her gaze fixed on his face. Leiftan fought hard to hold back a grin, Guardian refused to look down. 

Turning away from her, Leiftan took up a flannel that was draped over the shelf, his free hand snatching up a bottle of his favourite perfumed liquid soap before applying it to the cloth in his hand. Guardian held out a hand and waited for Leiftan to pass her the flannel, her eyes still trained to his face but Leiftan held it just out of her reach and unable to keep himself from grinning any longer..

“Allow me,” he said gently, although he was sure that the way his lips curled upwards with those words, Guardian was sure to think otherwise. Gently, he took told of her wrist, working the cloth over her arm and then, only once he was satisfied with his handiwork, the other.

Leiftan could sense her embarrassment; he could feel her eyes on him, not daring to look down. He was every bit in control of the situation and absolutely nothing would catch him off guard.

Or so he thought.

The hair that stuck to his cheeks was pushed backwards and out of his face. Leiftan blinked, caught off guard by the action. Not wanting Guardian to know that she had done something to surprise him, Leiftan turned his attention back to her arm, ensuring every inch of flesh was lathered in soap. 

His job was easy, the chocolate text he had scrawled across her was almost completely gone, yet seemed to complicate his task as she stretched her free hand, her fingertips dancing circles across his chest. Leiftan drew in a steady breath, the steam in the air filling his lungs, the muscles in his chest tensing at her touch.

Leiftan’s mind was racing. _Two can play at that game._

He allowed the washcloth to glide over her chest and down to her stomach, circling her navel, once, twice, three times. He watched as Guardian’s breath hitched in her throat, her eyes darting this way and that, desperately looking for something to focus on. 

The cloth dipped lower still, the corner of the fabric brushing along Guardian’s inner thigh. As Leiftan worked, he was only vaguely aware of the water that prickled against his skin. He watched as Guardian tilted her head upwards, eyes closed and back arched. The sound of her shallow pants reached his ears as though it were a symphony written just for him.

Leiftan straightened himself up and placed his lips next to her ear. “Shhh.,” he whispered. “Focus on me.” 

Guardian followed his instructions, her eyes opening and her gaze dropping from the ceiling. Leiftan waited for her to focus her attention back on him before he brought his forehead to rest upon hers, the washcloth dipping between her legs and he was rewarded for his efforts with a sharp moan.

“Leift—“ Guardian began and Leiftan cut her off by brushing his lips across hers.

“Relax,” he breathed and at his words, the muscles in Guardian’s legs relaxed, the pair opening wider. With every brush of his fingertips, he could _feel_ her pelvis pushing against him, desperate for more. The look on her face, the way she closed her eyes in pure euphoria, her pants becoming louder and closer together; every part of her yearned for his touch.

But the Incubus was quite enjoying himself and was not about to give in quite so easily. Guardian placed a slippery hand upon his forearm and gave a small push; an attempt to guide his hand to exactly where she wanted it. Leiftan tensed, his arm locking into position and he looked up at her pleading face with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

He cleared his throat, determined to slow his breaths and steady his voice. “What is it, Guardian?” he asked cheerfully, watching as the young woman’s face distorted in an amalgamation of confusion and desperation. “How can I help you?”

“M-more!” was the response that he received, her voice a much higher pitch than usual. It was a delightful cross between a cry and a moan, pure bliss to the Incubus’ ears. “I want more.”

It took all of his effort to stop a wide grin from spreading across his face. Instead, in an attempt to mask his emotions, he leaned in towards the half fae’s ear; he could hear her pants far more clearly from here He leaned to her ear and whispered, “More what?” He could hear the breath catch in Guardian’s throat at his words, her shoulders raising as his hair, dripping wet, brushing against – and sticking to – her shoulder.

He moved his head away from hers to survey the young woman before him. She looked up at him through thick lashes before tilting her head to the side in submission. Leiftan’s brows knitted together. What was this act? Surely the half fae had a trick up her sleeve.

Leiftan’s questions were answered when a hand cupped his cheek, guiding his face down to hers and soft lips seemed to capture his own in an attempt to take control of the situation.

This managed to stun Leiftan for only moments before his tongue glided against Guardian’s lips. When they parted, Leiftan wasted no time in exploring every surface of her mouth, his hands roaming her body. They traced over her breasts and wrapped around her waist, before cupping underneath her bottom, lifting the young woman and slamming her against the wall. 

The row of perfumed bottles that had previously lined the shelf clattered to the shower floor, lids popping off from the impact; a spectacular concoction of fragrances began to rise with the steam and a wall of bubbles began to creep upwards past his ankles. It took a good deal of control for the Incubus to steady himself on the slippery shower floor.

Leiftan broke away from the kiss long enough for him to place a hand on the tiled wall next to Guardian’s head and lean in towards her, his eyes not once leaving hers. He was sure he had seen Nevra attempt this on maidens more than once, and for what it was worth, Leiftan was sure Guardian thought it was just another romantic gesture spurred on by the heat of the moment. What he was less inclined to tell her, however, was that this was the only way he could steady himself until the slippery mess that bubbled beneath him began to wash away. 

His eyes flicked to the shower floor for a brief moment before returning to settle on Guardian. At the rate the soap suds were dissolving he was definitely going to have to bide his time. 

Very faded outlines painted across Guardian’s cheeks were the only remnants of their chocolate war seemingly hours before and Leiftan was not going to allow those marks to go unnoticed. Placing his other arm above her head, Leiftan stooped down, his tongue to make quick work of the faded chocolate that smeared her cheek. 

Guardian’s eyes squeezed shut as his tongue made its way down the bridge of her nose and across her cupids bow before capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a quick nip. The half fae rewarded him for his efforts with a long, low moan. 

Leiftan showered kisses onto her neck, occasionally sucking on the skin, leaving tiny red marks in its place; a work of art in an entirely new medium. Whenever he was about to start on a different section of her neck, he would lift his head for long enough for his lips to brush against her ear, a familiar name on his tongue.

_“Guardian_ … “ he would whisper.

His lips moved downwards to trace her collarbone, his tongue retracing the old Eldarian that was once written in a sinful chocolate.

_“Guardian_ …” 

Leiftan’s lips began their journey downwards once more to kiss her exposed breasts, his tongue dancing circles around one nipple, turning his attention to the other only when he was satisfied with his work. Once he was sure that both buds had received equal attention did he continue downwards once more. 

His kisses reached her navel and then, without warning, he took a step backwards and kneeling before the young woman who looked down at him from the shower shelf, a confused expression on her face. The discarded soap bottles clinked together as they parted, giving their owner plenty of room.

The Incubus took up one of Guardian’s feet, caressing it with his cheek. “Look … Look at what you’ve done to me,” he chuckled, desperate to regain his breath. His lips brushed against her ankle in a reverent kiss before making his way up her leg. The water from that bore down at him had begun to cool but Leiftan paid no mind to that. How could he when such beauty sat before him?

The higher his kisses became, the more he began to wonder whether or not he was doing the right thing. He had told himself that it was okay to be selfish, but there was no going back now. What would Miiko say if she knew how easily – how quickly - Guardian had given herself to him? Would the Kitsune tell the half fae about the prophecy? About why she was here in Eldarya? 

Leiftan gave Guardian’s inner thigh one last kiss before moving away, tilting his head upwards to stare at her. Perhaps, if Guardian wished to back down, they could pretend that nothing had happened? But would Leiftan be able to stop, even if Guardian wished it? Something burned within him akin to a frenzy. 

All it took was for the young, dishevelled woman to give him one nod before every single ounce of doubt, logical thought and restraint was washed away by the water that bore down upon them. In one fluid movement, Leiftan took hold of the young woman’s ankles, hoisting them over his shoulders and spreading her legs before continuing with his kisses. 

A smile twisted its way across his lips as the Incubus showered Guardian’s inner thigh with kisses. It must have taken her so much courage to say yes to something like this. Or she could be as lost in a sense of euphoria as he was and wanted _more_. He couldn’t quite tell.

One thing was for certain, though. He wanted to make sure that Guardian remembered this moment for the rest of her days. His kissing came to a halt in the hollow of her inner thigh and the Incubus resisted the urge to look up at his prize.

“Sing for me, Guardian,” Leiftan breathed, his voice muffled against her skin. He did not wait for the young woman to reply; he didn’t need to for he noise that escaped her lips was pure ecstasy to the Incubus’ ears.

Leiftan’s tongue stroked against her folds teasingly before plunging into her, an intoxicating combination of salt and warmth enveloped the muscle that was exploring – remembering – every surface. Guardian’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pushing his head closer and closer, desperate for more. In one fluid movement, he withdrew his tongue before plunging it back into scorching wet.

“L-Leif…L-Leiftan!” he heard her beg, her hips bucking forward, desperate to be as close to him as possible. Guardian’s soapy fingers ran through his hair, grabbing, pulling – every part of the young woman seemed to be lost in the moment. Leiftan’s mouth worked to match Guardian’s thrusting, his tongue never once missing its mark.

“Deeper,” the half fae pleaded, her voice seemed to melt into the water that bore down upon them. “ _Please_ , deeper.” It was no more than a breathless rasp, but Leiftan heard every word, every sound. 

From the way that she clawed desperately at his head and shoulders, Leiftan could tell that she was very close to climaxing. For somebody who had only ever read about this in books, Guardian was quite superb at letting him know exactly what she wanted. 

“C-close…” the half fae rasped, her chest rising and falling rapidly and her head tilted to the ceiling. Grinning to himself, Leiftan pulled his head back and blew, unsure if anything would escape the curtain of water from above.

Guardian screamed, a spasm taking over her lower body; her eyes were pinched tightly shut, her head twisting this way and that, desperate to hold onto the sensation for as long as possible. Her fingers seemed to scrape along his scalp as they took hold of the blond roots, pulling, yanking, desperate to hold onto him. 

With her head still thrown backwards, Guardian took advantage of the moment to place a reverent kiss against her core before lowering her legs back to the shower floor. The half fae remained still, slumped against the shower wall, her arms limp at her side and head resting against the tiled wall.

Leiftan chuckled. Guardian was quite the spectacular sight to behold. Her hair was plastered to her face and completely dishevelled, her entire body was a bright red, the result of the little session that they had just finished coupled with the shower water. Whilst he waited for the young woman to catch her breath, he began to trail kisses up along her hipbone to her naval, then up to her chest and stopping only momentarily to shower each breast with kisses before continuing up along her collar bone to her neck and, finally, to her mouth. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice hoarse. It took several moments before Guardian’s foggy gaze faded and she stared back at him. 

“I didn’t…” she began breathlessly. “I’ve never felt anything like that. Was that…did I…?” 

It took half a moment before Leiftan understood that it wasn’t the answer to ‘ _are you alright?_ ’ Try as he might, the Incubus knew he would never be able to fully understand the complexity that was the mind of a woman.

“But you’re relaxed now, right?” he asked, uncertain of the previous response he was given. Guardian gave him a weak nod. 

“Good.” Now this was where the fun truly began. “Now, let’s focus on your hair.” He took up a strand between his fingers and examined it as though it were a rare jewel. “Somehow, there’s chocolate in here.” 

He tilted his head to the side playfully, pretending to ponder how in Oracle’s name the young woman before him had managed to get chocolate in her hair. He watched as Guardian’s shoulders seemed to slump, almost as though a weight had been lifted from them. 

Stooping down, he scooped up one of the unopened bottles that littered the floor of the shower, tipping the contents into the palm of his hand, before working Guardian’s hair into a lather. Was that … a smile? Why was she happy to have her hair washed? Was it an unspoken bliss with women to have someone wash their hair? Leiftan shuddered at the thought of somebody washing his hair for him and the suds that would get in his eyes. It was the complete opposite to bliss!

Making sure one hand was shielding the half fae’s eyes, he rinsed her hair, his fingertips working soothing circles against the back of her neck. Once he was satisfied with the attention given to the half fae’s mousy brown locks, he turned the Leiftan smiled kindly down at the young woman, still leaning heavily against the wall.

Hooking one arm underneath Guardian’s legs, Leiftan wrapped another around her back, lifting the dazed woman from the shower bench and stepping out into the swirling steam of the bathroom. Ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of water running down his back, he carried Guardian back out into his bedroom and placed her on his bed. A kind smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards as he looked down at the beautiful being on his bed, her silhouette illuminated by the light of the moon, before leaning down and placing a reverent kiss on her forehead.

“I’m going to get some towels,” he said. 

As he turned from her, he felt warm fingertips brush down his arm and trace along his hipbone. The Incubus held back a smirk. Was that her attempt at being seductive? How cute. But something about her actions bothered him greatly: How did she know? 

How did she know that all she had to do was brush that spot on his hipbone and he would be shivering at her touch? He shot her a quick, sideways glance before disappearing into the bathroom.

No, he reminded himself. He had to be in control. That was his comfort zone. His safety net. Previous mistresses may have thought they were, but he was always in control. 

Exhaling deeply, Leiftan looked around the bathroom; large puddles of water dotted the floor and the walls and mirror were dripping with condensation. Leiftan stared at the foggy mirror, grateful that his dishevelled reflection was not looking back at him. 

He had made a mistake leaving the pile of towels on the bathroom counter for they were no longer were they soft and fluffy. Instead, the pile of linen was now uncomfortably damp and sagged inwards at his touch as though they had been used countless times before. 

No, no. That would not do at all. The last thing he wanted was for Guardian to catch a cold. He crouched down, opening the bathroom linen cabinet and feeling around inside. These were, at the very least, a good deal dryer than the ones on the basin.  
Scooping the dry linen up in one arm, the Incubus moved swiftly across the bathroom and back out into his bedchamber. There, Guardian remained, perched atop the edge of his bed, a long piece of black fabric wove its way between her fingertips.

“Again?” Leiftan sighed, shaking his head. “I really need to teach it some manners…”

Guardian jumped at his words. She had not expected him to return quite so soon.

“It?” she asked, trying to regain her composure. Leiftan smiled, crossing the chamber, his eyes not once leaving hers before placing the small pile of towels atop the night stand, a small, potion-like bottle filled with blue liquid at its side.

“My Companion,” he explained. “She likes to bring in scraps of fabric that she finds. Honestly, if I could sew, I’d have enough for a quilt or something, \You can just throw it aside for now.” 

The half fae extended her hand, the shredded black sash dangled from her fingertips, but she did not let it go. Instead, the woman’s face was crinkled with thought and she stared at it. With a turn of her wrist, the long, black fabric coiled around her palm.

“Guardian?” Leiftan asked uncertainly. He’d never seen the young woman focus on something so simple with such intensity before. 

“Um, Leiftan,” she began, unsure of her own voice. Her she lifted her gaze to meet his. “I know you like to be in charge but … “ her voice was barely a whisper and Leiftan found himself leaning in to hear her. “-Can I try something?”

Leiftan’s eyes widened. Did she really just ask that of him? How was he supposed to respond to such a request? _‘Yes, of course. Go right ahead._ ’ Don’t be ridiculous. He was always in control. Always. But …

“S-sorry,” Guardian responded quickly, “I have no experience so it wouldn’t be--“

But it’s more than just him now. Guardian had worn her heart on her sleeve and mustered all of her courage to ask and here he was, Leiftan, the one that everyone looked up to, _unable to step outside of his comfort zone._ He cringed at the thought. 

“Guardian,” Leiftan chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He extended a hand to stroke her damp hair; the young woman leaned in towards him, her eyes cast downwards. “This is for you. Of course, if you want to take charge, you can. I took your first time from you. It is only fair that you can have whatever you want,” the Incubus paused, his brow creasing. “Within reason,” he added quickly.

He had read _Seducing Cinderella_ and, as cringe worthy as that book was, he had certainly gotten a plethora of ideas from it. If Guardian had really read as many erotic books as she had said she had, there was no telling what Leiftan was in for. 

The Incubus watched as Guardian’s eyes widened in a flurry of panic, her gaze moving back to the black sash that she had wrapped around the palm of her hand. It was just as he thought. She was not sure of where to start now that she was completely in control.

This was Guardian’s moment to really shine, and Leiftan was going to relinquish control just for tonight. But it wasn’t going to hurt if he helped set the mood. Leiftan held out his hand, his palm facing the grand bed’s canopy and closed his eyes, focusing his magic into his hand. 

Tiny balls of blue energy floated upwards from his fingertips as though they were bubbles. They seemed to glitter in the moonlight as they rose in the air and, as they neared the canopy, they began to transform, each one blossoming into a beautiful rose. But their beauty was only fleeting as, the higher the flowers rose, their delicate petals fell away, showering the bed below. 

“You silly, foolish, helpless romantic,” the young woman laughed softly. Guardian’s arms found their way around Leiftan’s neck and her lips to his and together, they tumbled backwards onto the bed, the flower petals pooling around their bodies. 

The kiss continued as Leiftan rolled onto his back, his fingertips tracing every feature, memorising the curve of her jawline and the dip in her cheeks. Guardian broke the kiss long enough to straddle him and, snatching up the scrap of fabric, she made quick work of placing it over his eyes and tying it.

Leiftan could not help but chuckle at the half fae’s haste. He doubted that even the king of Casanovas’ and head of the Shadow Guard could tie a blindfold as quickly as Guardian had just done. 

“You are quite talented at tying knots,” he grinned to himself, the frayed edges of the fabric tickling his cheeks. The scrap was thin but it served its purpose well; he could just make out Guardian’s silhouette from atop of him.

“I have a friend who had a piñata at her birthday ever since she turned 10,” the young woman said dismissively. Piñata? What was that? If it required blindfolding … What sort of lewd things did humans do to celebrate their birthday? Leiftan didn’t want to know. 

“Eventually I became the designated blindfolder.” She placed her hands on his chest, her thumbs stroking his skin. “If someone told me I’d be using it like this…” He felt her warm breath caress his cheek.

A churning sensation filled his stomach followed by a warmth that began to spread throughout his body. His breath hitched with anticipation.

“Comfy?” she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. 

Leiftan raised a hand to lift the cloth only for his hand to be smacked away lightly. 

“No cheating,” Guardian chided.

The Incubus rolled his eyes, although, with the blindfold on, the action held very little merit. He propped his torso up on his elbows and wiggled, pretending to adjust himself. “Yes, I’m quite comfy then. Do your worst you nefarious human.”

“Just, please be honest. Like if I do something dumb or something.”

Leiftan could do nothing to prevent the laugh that escaped his lips. “Oh come now Guardian,” he began. Reasoning with somebody whilst blindfolded was something quite new to him and he was sure he looked ridiculous. But it was quite a nice change. “I think you’ll do exceedingly well. Trust your instincts and do what feels right.”

He saw Guardian’s silhouette disappear from view before something silky traced around his chest. It couldn’t be her hand, what was it? He felt a lump form in his throat as whatever she was caressing him with found its way to his nipples, grazing the sensitive buds. Leiftan arched his back, desperate for her touch. 

The Incubus tried to steady his breathing as the velveteen caresses moved away from his nipples, down his chest and across his hipbone. Almost instinctively, he jerked away in shock. It hadn’t been a fluke earlier. She really knew. Leiftan gritted his teeth together and exhaled, desperate to conceal or at the very least disguise his bliss.

“G-Guardian!” he urged, breathlessly. His breathing grew more rugged and his urging grew more and more desperate as her caressing moved lower still.

He heard the young woman chuckle before another feather light caress brushed across his hipbone. Leiftan shuddered once more at her touch. She began to circle the base of his manhood with a silken touch and the Incubus could no longer hold back his cry of pleasure, his hips bucking forward.

As one hand traced circles around the base of his manhood, Leiftan felt Guardian’s free hand graze along his hipbone once more and Leiftan threw his head back, chest heaving and eyes pinched shut in pure euphoria.

Guardian’s hand trailed downwards, her fingertips running down his length and cupping him. Leiftan was not used to being spoilt like this. He could certainly get used to it. His chest heaved as he let out another cry. 

“Guardian! _A-ah_ , Guardian!”

The young woman paused her hands moving away and before Leiftan could stop himself, he whined at their absence. Moments later, he was occupied once more as a pair of velveteen lips replaced where hands once touched.

Leiftan was not sure how much longer he could endure such teasing. His member was throbbing, almost painfully, precum already dripping from his head. Something warm and wet began to work its way along his length.

Leiftan was only vaguely aware of his name being called. Guardian was speaking to him but his mind was a haze of and annoyance. Why was she speaking? Why were her lips so painfully - so irrevocably - far away from his member? He could not take it any longer.

Ripping the blindfold from his eyes, Leiftan pinned the young woman to the bed. “I need you,” he panted. His voice sounded so different from its usual calm self. “Now.”

Again, Guardian’s fingers grazed along his hipbone and a low growl rumbled from the back of Leiftan’s throat. He took hold of her knees roughly and spread them apart.

“You don’t play fair.” 

Guardian batted her eyelashes innocently. “What?” she questioned. “I’m only following my instinc—“ she fell silent as Leiftan entered her, another low, almost primitive, growl rumbled from his throat as he captured the young woman’s lips in his own.

Leiftan bucked his hips once, taking in Guardian’s reaction. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but his Incubi instinct had set in long ago and he was not sure if he would be able to stop.

The young woman’s hands tangled themselves in his hair, her face pressing into his and Leiftan took this as a sign to continue. He responded with a series of slow thrusts, his head tilting to the side to better plunder the half fae’s mouth, surprised when she turned her head away from him.

“L-Leiftan, I…it’s kind of hard to breathe…”

The Incubus grinned, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Breathe, Guardian,” he managed between pants. “Or perhaps, you would rather sing, my siren of the night?” He tilted his head to the side once more, his tongue trailing from the base of her ear right down to her collar bone. “My secret saviour?”

Instead of rewarding him with moans, Guardian leaned heavily up against him, her lips attacking his neck in an attempt to mimic what he had done to her. Leiftan closed his eyes, his thrusts quickening. He felt her hands roam his back, nails dig into his skin and teeth nip at his neck. Every little thing that Guardian did – every second that passed – seemed to drive Leiftan further into a frenzy. He bucked his hips again and again; harder, deeper. A delectably sinful harmony reached his ears as their bodies tangled together, their breathing in complete synchronisation. Higher and higher they climbed in their sense of elation, closer and closer. 

“Guardian,” His voice was almost unrecognizable, “I _love_ you.”

And together they soared, him with a throaty cry, her with a scratchy call. Leiftan felt a warmth stem from within his loins wash through him and, from the way Guardian threw her head back, chest heaving with effort, he knew that she, too, had felt what he had. 

Guardian collapsed, exhausted, her still damp hair splaying out behind her. Leiftan felt his arms tremble with effort as he tried to support himself before they gave way and he fell on top of his lover. Leiftan made no effort to move as he lay there, his fingers entwined with his, as he attempted to regain his breath.

It took several minutes before Leiftan had regained enough strength to hoist himself upwards, the woman beneath him shuddering as he left her. Looking her up and down, Leiftan took in his masterpiece. His fingers brushed across Guardian’s swollen lips before tracing the darkening red marks that dotted her neck. Had he really done this to her? He hoped that they did not hurt.

“You alright?”

Sluggishly, the half fae raised a still shaking arm to cup his cheek, her thumb caressing his jawline. Leiftan leaned into her hand, relishing in the warmth that seemed to radiate from it. Leiftan’s arms tensed, the strength returning to them. 

“I’m quite alright. But,” she lowered her voice, a playful scowl on her face. “You better not be thinking of running from me like last time, Leiftan,” The scowl disappeared, her lips curving upwards into a warm smile. “You can’t tell a girl you love her and then run.”

Leiftan leaned heavily into her, nestling his face into the crook of her neck. “I’m not going anywhere,” he replied, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Good! Because I will track you down to the ends of the world and make you pay.”

The Incubus found himself grinning into the half fae’s neck. “Don’t ever change.”

With a certain reluctance, Leiftan pulled himself upright, rolling unceremoniously from his bed and moving to the night stand that stood a short way away. Well, they certainly didn’t need the towels to dry off after the shower but surely they were of some use now. Tucking a towel under one arm, Leiftan took up the small glass bottle of blue liquid. Sensing a familiar gaze upon him, he turned his attention to the young woman who was still collapsed atop his bed.

“What is that?” she asked, her eyes moving to the bottle in his hand.

The Incubus removed the cap with a soft pop. “It helps clean up after …” he trailed off. He furrowed his brow, trying to think of the best way to explain it. Moving to the side of the bed, he dropped the towel onto the crumpled doona before pouring the bottle’s contents onto it. 

Moving closer to Guardian’s side, Leiftan took up the towel once more, mopping up the sweat that glistened on Guardian’s spent body. 

“So, no hiding the bite marks?”

Leiftan applied some of the liquid to his own skin, the scent of sweat vanished almost immediately. “I made them in places that are easily hidden,” he replied innocently before a teasing smile spread across his face. “Besides, I kind of like the idea of my marks on you.”

He could sense Guardian’s eyes move to his neck and instinctively, Leiftan raised a hand, touching the area where the half fae’s gaze was fixed. It was tender and Leiftan was almost certain that his neck was painted in hues of purple and red. 

“Well, looks like you’ve marked me too.”

Scooping up the dirty towels, looked down at Guardian sternly. “I am not leaving you,” he said. “I am just going to the bathroom. Repeat after me: _‘Leiftan is not leaving me. I will not hunt him down.’ “_

Leiftan’s eyes widened and he twisted out of the path of a pillow. Turning his back to the exhausted half fae, he headed into the bathroom once more; the swirling fog within had settled, now coating every surface in an uncomfortable, cold wet. 

Making quick work of the towels, Leiftan made his way swiftly back out into his bedchamber. Guardian had already wriggled her way under the plumobec feather doona, one side folded inwards waiting for him to join her.

Immediately, he was enveloped in a warmth that seemed to soothe his aching muscles.

“Can you say it again?” Guardian mumbled, rolling over to face him. Her eyes were hooded, barely open. 

“You’re going to make me say it all night aren’t you?” Leiftan chuckled. He slipped an arm under her body and pulled her against him. 

“That would be nice.”

He leaned his head against hers, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth. “I love you.”

Guardian yawned, nestling herself into his body. “One more time, please?” 

“I love you,” he repeated, fighting back the contagious urge to yawn. “I’ll say it a thousand times if I must -- until you fall asleep.” 

He only had to say it once for when he tilted his head to the side to survey the young woman in his arms, she had fallen asleep.

 

***

When Leiftan opened his eyes, he was sure of two things; his bed was empty and his body ached. Guardian had gone against her word and him. He stretched his stiff muscles, his eyes focusing on the canopy of his bed. Well, it looked like it was him who had to track the half fae down and make her pay. But how? A simple blindfold was not nearly enough for payback.

A loud thunk followed by a hushed string of cussing made Leiftan grin. Okay, so maybe she hadn’t left. Either that or he was being burgled by a very clumsy, very loud thief. 

Pulling himself up into a sitting position as silently as possible, he watched as Guardian held a glass vase up to her eye, surveying the contents. She had not noticed him wake but the Incubus could watch on no longer.

“You don’t remember?” he asked lazily, watching with unbridled amusement as the half fae swung around, flustered and alarmed. He tilted his head to the side as Guardian’s gaze moved from him to settle back on the vases’ contents.

“Remember?” she asked.

Leiftan dragged his fingertips through his hair in a futile attempt to smooth it down. “In the woods, or after rather, I pulled it from your hair.” The Incubus looked away, unsure of how to continue. Would she think it strange that he kept something like this? “I kept it as a memento. I never want to forget what you did…”

He shot a sideways glance at the young woman who still held the vase in her hands. She was staring at him, an unreadable expression on her face. 

“Now though, I keep it as a happier memory.”

The half fae’s expression changed once more. Was that a smile? She crossed the room quickly, clambering onto the bed, the vase still clutched tightly in one arm. Snuggling into his side, Guardian tipped the vase upside down, the pine needle falling soundlessly onto the bed sheets. Guardian took it up quickly and Leiftan watched, completely baffled, as she tucked it into her hair. 

“How do I look?” she asked and Leiftan frowned. Was this a trick question? Had he missed something so plainly obvious? What on El was -- 

“Quite charming,” he replied, watching her reaction carefully. It was only after she beamed at him did the Incubus relax, satisfied with his answer.

The shuffle of footsteps echoed from outside, the jovial voices of several guardsmen drifted in. Guardian looked down at her hands.

“I guess I should go soon, huh?”

Leiftan pulled himself up, one leg tucked under him, his hands resting on his shin. There had to be something that they could do. But what?

“They can’t know. It’s not exactly ethical. I’m sure there’s some rule against it,” Guardian continued. 

Leiftan remained silent, his lips pressed together and brow furrowed in concentration. What? What could they do? Yes. That was it. It was completely farfetched but it could really work!

“Guardian,” Leiftan mused, only half aware of her focus on him. “You have a pine needle in your hair.” He extended a hand, plucking it gently from her hair. Holding the pine needle in front of his eyes, he studied it closely. 

“I know,” the half fae replied, confused by his actions. She took the needle from him, twirling it between her fingers. “I put it there.”

“Yes, that can be our sign. While there isn’t a written rule against having relations with a fellow guard member, there’s an unspoken taboo against it. What we can do it if there is a day, or night,” a sly grin spread across his face, “That we desire each others company for whatever reason, we wear a pine needle in our hair. If the other acknowledges it, we meet in my room after the dinner rush when everyone is out either finishing training or enjoying the last minutes of sunlight.”

Guardian gave the pine needle another twirl between her fingers. “I like that idea. I like it a lot.”

Leiftan offered Guardian a kind smile, but his eyes seemed to tell her a different story. He took the pine needle swiftly from her grasp, turning it over once in his hand before tucking it behind the young fae's ear. "I'm glad," he said with a smile. "I do, too."

 

***

“If you keep glaring like that, the wind is going to change and your face is going to get stuck that way,” Miiko warned as she plucked another nut from the small bowl.

Leiftan crossed his arms in front of his chest and heaved a deep sigh, caring very little as to whether or not his old friend heard him. “Forgive me Miiko,” he began. “I’m just slightly irritated with you is all.”

The head of the Light Guard turned in her seat and arched an eyebrow, the tip of her quill tapped against the parchment, irritated. Leiftan could tell that the Kitsune knew he was hiding something from her, but he had hoped she did not know what. 

“What have I done to cross you, my dear friend?”

The Incubus did not move. He couldn’t. Miiko leaned her back into her grand chair, taking up her staff from its resting place and giving the cage a quick tap. Two blue orbs floated out daintily and hovered over to the candled mounted on the walls, bathing the room in warmth.

“Well?” she quizzed and by the way her lips curled upwards, Leiftan was sure that she was on to something. “I’m waiting.” She leaned forward, her eyes narrowed in concentration, as though she could see something that he could not. “By the way, that’s a nasty bug bite you got there on your neck, Leiftan. You might want to go see Ewelein and have her take a look.”

Leiftan narrowed his eyes. _Don’t try and change the subject._ Miiko knew perfectly well what she had done but she was still trying to elicit a response from him. The Incubus took a step forward, his fists balled tightly together. 

“You sent her out with Nevra to get a reaction from me,” he snarled.

“I did?” Miiko countered, pointing at herself. She raised one hand to her forehead and threw her head back dramatically. “But, why ever would I do such a thing?”

Leiftan took another step forward, the rising sun light entered the beads in his hair, covering the walls in glimmering lights. “You know why.”

Miiko grinned, “My your voice sounds a tad hoarse there, Leiftan. Be careful! I wouldn’t want you getting sick!”

Leiftan lunged forward, his palm slamming into the plush backing of her throne like chair. He stooped down, forcing the Kitsune to look at him. “Stop shoving men at her. She isn’t a breeding horse,” he hissed, his voice laced with venom.

Miiko wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, unphased by the threatening stance of her wingman.

“Can you prove it?” Leiftan countered the Kitsune’s silent question. “Maybe I am getting sick, and maybe I’ve been out so long, a bug **did** bite me.”

Miiko knew he was revelling in the fact that she couldn’t prove her suspicions. A single tail pushed the incubus’ body backwards, his hands falling to his sides.

“Fair enough,” she said. “I can’t prove anything. But you’ve only shown the human friendship so far, and I need her to be attached. Nevra is good at seducing women. When the day comes, and it _will_ come Leiftan, she will need to choose us over her home.” 

A lump formed in Leiftan’s throat. Yes, that was true. In his euphoria, he had forgotten that Guardian intended to leave Eldarya. 

“When that day comes, we both knew as things stand now she would choose Earth in a heartbeat,” Miiko added carefully, her eyes not once leaving his. Desperate to look anywhere but at his leader, Leiftan turned his head, his gaze fixed on the window on the opposite side of the crystal room.

“If someone were to love her, I would recommend to them to work even harder to convince her that Eldarya is home.” Miiko picked up her staff and rose from her seat. “But that’s just if she were involved with someone of course. It’s not like I have definitive proof. Now, shall we go?” She turned to her silent companion, “We have a meeting with the heads of the guards to discuss the situation over in the Jade Coast.”

Leiftan followed after the Kitsune soundlessly. The conniving fox was on to something and he knew that she would stop at nothing until she knew the truth. But he was not going to let her know. He couldn’t. He had to protect Guardian. As the pair made their way down the hallway of the Guard, a familiar figure crested the top of the stairs, dwarfed by the ogre that flanked her. 

As they drew closer, a smile crept onto Leiftan’s lips. “Guardian,” he said, stopping the half fae in her tracks. Extending a hand, he reached out, plucking something from her hair. “You have a pine needle in your hair.

Guardian returned his smile. “Oh! So I do!” she said, taking the needle from Leiftan. “Thank you!”


End file.
